


Ten Years

by Cezille07



Category: Monster Allergy
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cezille07/pseuds/Cezille07
Summary: After ten years of separation, two best friends who were torn apart by time are bound together for another journey that requires the rescue of not other creatures but their own selves. Then, will they give up friendship to give in to a ten-year-old love?





	1. Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very consistent notation I use for all my Monster Allergy stories.
> 
>  **Bold** \- Voice Dom,
> 
>  _Italics_ \- thoughts, emphasis.
> 
>  ** _Bold Italics_** \- Telepathic Tone/Voice Dom.
> 
> I wrote this because I was disappointed they stopped publishing Monster Allergy at issue 14 in my country. I made a VERY short continuation of my own, simply entitled “15”. This one serves as “16” in some way, until I thought I’d make it its own story. It used to be posted on my website, but I lost control of that site and it's gone now. You're really not missing that much.
> 
> Nothing about the cartoon series here. All events are "post-canon" but based on the magazine (1 - 14 only).

"No," said the old lady.

 _Or hag_ , he thought rightly, disgusted. He disliked being in the same room as her, after everything she had done to him. Several attempts at murder, humiliation at his very own home. She ought not to be his family, she ought to have died the last time he had the chance to end her.

The old lady— _hag_ —puffed at her cigarette and looked into his eyes. It scared him for a moment, the way she brusquely disagreed. "Any way you put it, no." Such a simple request to handle, and she would have been the right woman to do it, no matter how he hated her. She was the only one.

"You didn't even offer to pay me, and you beg me to do what you want?" the hag said, her cruel eyes boring into his soul. "Another thing, you'd be better off with your powers in here than nothing with a...a _hag_ like me, eh?" It was like she read his face, the way she spoke. "Out of the blue, you come here on several false pretenses. But what else can I expect but blackmail from you? What right do you have to visit me in my Detention Oasis by yourself and ask favors of me?"

This particular line hit him like a ton of block ice. He got up and allowed the guards—two large and mean-looking Bombos—to hide him from her view as he was escorted outside. _Enough, if you won't help me then don't! What a headache!_ Walking away, he turned his head and tiptoed as best as he could, to look back at her, have the last laugh. _She's alone there anyway. She's had the liberty of speaking to me without the risk of being killed, by me, of course. And it so happens that I am free. I don't need her! What was I thinking?_ Or rather, he was trying to convince himself. _Never mind. Ugh this sucks!_

And then, he found himself in the last room, nearest the exit; they had used a different door than before. The guards drove him into another room within, a metal room, within which eerie noises his ears had never heard before were issuing. He realized it was a trap.

 _Hags like her should never be trusted! his dazed mind let out._ "Let me go!" he yelled at the Bombos as loud as he could, mustering every last bit of will power he had.

But they wore tight earplugs. His efforts, it was always not enough...

Streets away, in the same city, a string of peaceful houses stood. It had been raining, not too hard, all afternoon. Holding her umbrella, she saw no point in going back. Maybe it was because this was the last time she'd see it that she had to give in to her childish wishes.

* * *

_Too childish, it's nothing! Those days are over... Why'd I even think...?_ She shook her head, leaving her thoughts behind and coming up to the door numbered seven. She was going to knock, when at last minute she decided against it.

 _No, we were ten years old! It's nothing! Nothing, come on!_ she thought angrily to herself. What silly thoughts to bother about. But she wanted to cry as she turned on the spot and took a step down toward the street, to her own house ten years before.

"Elena!"

She looked around. There was Zick's mother, Greta, in the open doorway.

"What are you doing around here?" she asked casually.

Elena hesitated for a long moment, and then answered, "I was in town and I wanted to see my old house." She gulped so hard she thought Greta may have heard it, but there was no reaction.

_Or should I say, 'my old home'?_

Greta smiled. "Come inside for a while, Elena, I'll get you something. You must be tired. If I heard right, it mean you've literally come miles away, huh?"

 _No, it'll make things worse. I might never get to leave,_ she thought, willing her whole body to keep walking, willing her mind to disagree. However, she tucked her umbrella in her bag and entered that door once more. Eleven years ago, when she had first done so, she was scared out of her wits at the sight of Zick with his mask on. She didn't know that they'd be friends then, both of them being 'different'. 'Different' was a term that meant weirdo or un-cool, but it defined them as best friends. And so they were.

"Elena, dear, would you like cookies with tea?" Greta asked, again so casually. Elena nodded faster than she thought of it, and returned to her daydreaming.

She had subconsciously reached the fireside, above which were pictures of his family. There were his grandparents, who he admitted never to have caught alive, but later he revealed to see ghosts. And she eventually learned to see them as well. The cats of the house, actually the Tutor of the hidden monster world, were comfortable in a frame of their own. (She found no sign of them anywhere she looked.) And then there was a frame with just Zick in it; the next two were family pictures. A frame to the right of those was her ten-year-old self. Funny that they kept it there after that ordeal with the Tutors. And then...

"Elena, come over here. Let's catch up awhile," said Greta. Elena smiled again, beholding that sweet face, knowing that she was one of the greatest mothers that lived, aside from her own. _She hasn't changed, she's still nice and sweet as ever,_ thought Elena.

She made her way to the table to where Greta was standing and found herself a seat. "Thanks, Mrs. Barrymore. They're good!" she said the moment she downed the first cookie.

"Anyway, you came to see Zick right?"

"Yes," she replied slowly, choosing her words, "I thought I'd chance on him before I go again. It may be another few years before I set foot here, if ever."

"Oh. Well, to tell you the truth he's not home yet. It's past curfew, but lately, he's always getting home late," Greta stated. She poured herself a cup of tea, and sat beside her. "He may be at the college, if you remember where that is. Near your old school Zob's trying to pick him up."

"Thank you."

"How are you? How's your family?"

"They're all fine. The twins are as naughty as ever, now that they're in fifth grade, and Mom had to take yoga classes to ease off the stress. It's funny actually, but Dad and I learned to live with it." Shallow laughter emerged from her own lips as she spoke. "And uh, how are things around here?"

"Still the same, really. None of the monster have been released yet. Their stay here was prolonged by the...by the...event. Timothy and Jeremy aren't pleased with the Centennial sentence. Well, none of us are."

 _Yeah, imagine being grounded for a hundred years in one house,_ Elena mused. And her mind flashed back to the pictures on the fireplace. She was still there among them, she the cause of all that upheaval. She was the cause, and they still had her picture! Why would they want to remember?

"Anyhow, we're good and close as ever. Looking after the bunch for all this time has made them family. We can live with that. It doesn't seem that bad, really. After all, we got along ever since, even more since you came, what would the rest of the Centennial matter?"

At this point Elena sighed uneasily. _The issue is still the same! Ten years of distance. Nothing has changed._ She wanted to slap herself, realize that her efforts were fruitless. She couldn't look at Greta after everything she had done. In her chest was a mix of guilt and longing she couldn't understand. What an insignificant sacrifice, giving up her friendship— _Ugh, no! I don't want to go through this all over again._

"Something wrong?"

"Huh?" she let out, startled. "Oh, nothing."

_Focus, Elena! C'mon! Game face! Forget it. Forget it. But I want to... NO! Enough. I knew it would be harder if I came in for a while. I knew it. But still, but still... No, again, no. I should leave soon._

She finished two more cookies and her cup of tea before speaking again. "Mrs. Barrymore, I should be going. It's getting dark."

"You're right. Too bad you missed Zick."

 _You are so right,_ Elena retorted in her mind, nodding absently to Greta. _But it's better this way. I might never get to leave if I..._

* * *

"Greta! He's not there! We looked everywhere, but he's not there!" a voice exclaimed, and the venerable figure of Zob burst through the doorway. Anxiety surged from his voice. His eyes fell on Elena. "You..."

"I was just about to leave," quipped Elena, standing.

"No, stay here. Wait for the Tutors," he considered, and then hurried to the basement. Greta showed signs of discomfort. She stood, picked up the tea tray and went to the kitchen.

Minutes later, Timothy came in through the door looking tired. He looked up and found her standing in the living room. "Elena!" It was a call of mixed apprehension and pleasant surprise. "Greetings. But we have an emergency. Please don't bother us for the time being, we'll just handle this," he said. "But I daresay I want to talk to you later!" He laughed to himself, apparently pleased for some reason, and then walked away.

Following behind him was an awestruck Jeremy. "Miss Elena!" He managed to say, seeming to suppress any other speech that would have escaped. Nevertheless he followed Timothy and Zob to the basement.

 _What's going on with those?_ The thought escaped her faster than she knew it. She stared after them minutes after their voices hushed down and clanking was heard all over. _They must be preparing for some assignment._ She couldn't help wanting to go with them, if only to relive the thrill of being with Zick in their own missions. _But here I go again! That time is over. Let them do their job. After all, it's not my affair. They're in charge of those things..._

She pondered for a moment whether or not she should slip out unnoticed. But another side of her ached to help in the search. What could go wrong? Why would Zick be missing? Where would he be? What would he be doing? Would...would he need her help?

Then Greta emerged from the kitchen in a new set of clothes; she hung her old ones over the hat stand Elena hadn't noticed before.

"Sorry, don't mind the fuss. It's just security measures. They've tagged all our clothes with trackers. Luckily, they didn't think of injecting trackers into our bloodstream, then that will be a problem. But in extreme cases like these, where we must leave the house, well, Lardine thought up this grand scheme of putting our clothes on standing figures while we leave with no trouble from the Tutors. She got us other clothes to put on while we're out."

Elena nodded unsurely, not aware that other restrictions were set on the family. Again, her fault. _What was so wrong with me that I...?_

The rest of the party came from the basement, all suited up for battle. And she understood the need for the equipment and the clothing. She felt _inclined_ to join them. And then again: _NO, stop it right now! You'll drive yourself crazy wanting to go back to that life._

"That life is anything but ordinary!" she whispered to the air. "I won't go. There, that's right. I'll just leave."

"Hey Elena!" It was Timothy.

 _What?_ she asked in thought. _No, don't listen. They can do it._

He approached her warily. "In behalf of this team I ask you to help us, please. A long time has elapsed since we last saw each other. We wish you to go alongside with us."

 _I want to but I can't,_ she thought, but already she was saying, "Of course! Count me in!" _Elena, what are you doing?!_

"In that case, take this," and he handed her a stun gun, "just for protection. In case _anything_ tries to attack you."

She understood. Staring ahead of them into a dark, red-clouded sky, they left in a line out into the darkening night.

* * *

"Alright," Zob instructed. "He could be anywhere. Go in pairs. I'll go alone; I can handle anything that should come up by myself. The rest of you, be careful. Spread out. We have six hours before the nightly roll call. If any of you find him, give the signal. If not, we meet here again at 11:30 PM, with just thirty minutes before they check us. We have to be in time for it, regardless of whether or not we find him. Make it quick, okay? Go team. Let's go!"

Everyone went separate ways. Elena had gone with Greta, and they were now traversing a road she recognized as the one headed for the forest. The rain stopped had for now, with the clouds looking ominous as ever.

They were not too far from the starting point. Yet as they went on, the memory of their old adventure there with a certain black phantom was forcing its way to the front of her eyes, like a flashback, but she gave an effort to keep it at bay.

_But that time, it was I who finished him, that dark ghost. I showed them I can kick monster butt too! And we learned that love is stronger than death... But then what about separation...?_

She caught herself staring into open space, her feet rooted to the spot. _Come on! We were TEN YEARS OLD! Get over it!_ She followed Greta a few more meters, not really looking for signs of Zick, still submerged in her thoughts. _I really shouldn't be doing this._

"Elena! I think we should separate. You have the stun gun with you. Keep it. The forest is really big."

"I don't think we should risk searching independently. It is a big forest. Zob said—"

"Listen! We can cover more ground that way!" Greta yelled. "Never mind what he said!" She went ahead into the dark forest. Even from where she was, Elena heard her hard, furious breathing.

* * *

She had no idea how she found the place, but it was a great edifice made of steel and glass. It was at least five stories high, and each had only one window. The windows were sealed shut. The entrance gate was the only movable segment of the building; however, it was left unguardedly open, to welcome visitors? Or perhaps it was a reverse-psychology strategy to lure unsuspecting innocents into its treacherous depths...

 _Hmm, not a bad place to run away to,_ she figured, and crossed the threshold.

There was only one long and narrow hallway inside just wide enough for one person to pass through, laden with countless doors on each side; but it was at the very end of this hallway where a distinctive door stood, its numerous, rusty locks giving it a ghastly look. It attracted her childish mind, her younger self of ten years past. Another mission!

_But NO! For the LAST time, get over it..._

She turned around to leave. But suddenly, the magnificent door creaked open in the distance. She shot for the nearest door and hid inside. A tiny hole in the middle of the door permitted her to see through. A fat old woman was making her way through the hallway, followed by a couple of large, red creatures. _I've seen them before, in Zick's house, they're Bombos, right?_ Slowly, the woman reached the door opposite to her hiding place and, looking behind her, whispered, "Keep watch, you idiots," before entering.

A long silence persisted throughout the hallway. Elena could only so much as wonder what was inside or why the red creatures were obeying her. But deep within the answer was quite plain to her. Beads of sweat formed all over her, but she dared not move. To focus her eyes on the now closed door was all she was capable of doing, just to wait for anything suspicious. For the moment, she forgot about the rescue mission. Something fishy was with that woman.

And she was right: for there came a faint, yet unmistakably familiar sound—a sound she thought they had obliterated a month before she left that city. What can it be aside from—

_Emily? Isn't it Emily?!_

Panic gripped her insides as her eyes drained of fluid in an effort never to blink while the woman was in that room. _How come I didn't realize...? And what's she doing...?_

It hit her too like ice. _Need I ask? That's Zick in there! Come on, Elena, act now!_

She took the doorknob and wrenched it as far as it could go, but the door did not give way. Something heavy was blocking it from the other side. _The guards! Man, what luck. That diet was for nothing, I should have gone for the exercise program instead!_

"Yo, fatty, get off the door!" she screamed, kicking at the door thrice. It didn't give way no matter what she tried. Or were they deaf, or just plain stupid not to notice a racket like hers?! She found a small metal chair among the litter in the room. Taking that, she threw it with all her might at the door. There was a loud clang that made her ears tingle for some time after it landed. She didn't mind. She proceeded to kicking the door repeatedly.

The guards looked behind them, wondering what the cause of the slight movement of the wall they were leaning on. They didn't see Elena and her energetic attempts to push them out of the way. And then—

At last, the door gave way. It fell to the floor with a loud, echoing noise, amplified by the enclosed metal hallway.

Elena limped out of the room as quietly as she could. The guards were still bewildered by the door. _They didn't see me—what luck!_ She walked to the other door, pretending as much as possible to look as if she was off guard. They didn't attack. She felt the stun gun in her pocket. The door opened, revealing a short corridor that led to a smaller door at the end. It too was made of metal; the absence of a doorknob made her panic. It had a password-protected lock, which may only open after the correct code. _Great, just great!_

She limped forward, cautious of any noise she might create. For Emily to know that she was there would be the end of any hope. She pressed her ear to the door. Stinging cold met her flesh, and she drew back.

Stunned, the door blasted open. Pain shot through Elena's injured leg as she fell back. For the first time she noticed there was a deep cut, and that it bled freely.

"I knew it." Emily outfaced her. The air was still like the cold metal all around them. "Silly, silly girl. And oh my, you've grown too! You're more...beautiful, dear. But all that didn't seem to grow was your brain! What did you think, coming here to my ground?"

Elena continued to stare back. _I'm doomed._ Shifting her glances between Emily and the now open door, she tried to stand, using the walls as support, to no avail. _Zick's in there..._

"Of course, this is more extravagant that your ordinary Detention Oasis," Emily continued, walking in a circle around her. "I get high-class treatment from the Most-High Tutors themselves, to make sure I don't escape. A nice offer, to be honest: a good shelter from those who chase after me, specifically Zick's family. The only sad thing is, they drain my power into these rooms. But the greatest flaw they made in placing me here? Putting a couple of the dumbest creatures alive as my guards!"

She allowed Elena the liberty of asking, "And so? Your point is?"

"The point is that you don't see them, and they're perfectly brainless, which means I'm in the position to kill you, and nobody will know about it! They wouldn't know anything that you came here!" She cackled again, as sinisterly as she did the last time Elena heard her.

Elena gulped again, this time seriously hoping she wasn't heard. Even though she knew Emily didn't know she saw the Bombos, this fear gripped her. As she shifted her position, she felt something poke her from inside her clothes. It was the stun gun! The tiny glimmer of hope it gave her seemed so feeble. But all she needed was a few minutes...

At the right moment, just as Emily passed her right arm side, Elena snatched the stun gun from her bag and stuck it to that fat leg. The ugly old lady fell unconscious, a loud thud that sent a quake to the entire building.

Elena scrambled to her feet and headed for the door. Just as suspected, there was Zick, out cold (quite literally), several colored tubes injected. She tried to wake him. The moment their skin had contact, a strong electric shock overcame her. She was thrown back again, doubling her pain.

She cursed as she tried to stand and found that Zick was stirring. _The only lucky thing that happened here! Good he's awake!_

"Hurry, get up!" she said, not even half-wondering what the shock was for.

"Elena?" He blinked. It seemed to have no effect; his whole body shivering violently.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the red creatures were at the combination locks, punching codes madly, while the other one yanked at Emily's legs. An electronic voice boomed overhead: "Self-destruct sequence in T minus 15 seconds."

"Zick! Let's go!" Elena made to get to her feet, but this time she could no longer move her leg. She watched Zick raise himself stiffly, nevertheless successfully, removing the tubes while he did so. "Go ahead, get out of here!" Instead, he stopped at her side, and pulled her up too. They frantically made a 'run' for the exit—'run', if it were so called with a broken leg or hypothermia.

Ahead of them were the guards, now sharing the weight of Emily between them. They took no notice of the escaping victims or that her clothes were tearing from keeping her balanced. They ran into the forest and disappeared behind a thick clump of trees. Zick and Elena followed them and hid from the prison behind a large tree in time to hear the electronic voice say: "3...2...1..."

The whole building exploded in fire. Flames licked at the trees; Elena was forced once more to use her reluctant legs to find safety.

She had a moment to look back at what remained of the prison: embers, scraps of metal, and a fierce orange glow that reached the sky. When it died later, the rusted edifice collapsed into itself, into a new form far too different from before.

"Whoa..." she whispered to herself, "it could've been bad..." Her voice trailed away with the flames, her eyes reflecting its weak glow. She sat down, leaning on the nearest tree for support, next to a drowsy Zick. She couldn't remove her glance from the once-magnificent prison. "Really bad..." she told herself. She was alive and fully functional, except for her left leg. They just did it again, scraped through death narrowly. Again, yet again...

How many times have they fooled death in their adventures of old? How many times did sheer luck bring them through a potentially hopeless situation? Could it have been just luck? Could their skill, or wit, that have brought success on? Or could it be just their unlikely chemistry when they were together?

Suddenly she felt like ten years old again; suddenly she wanted to tap Zick's shoulder, laugh maniacally and say, "Wasn't I good, huh?" She half-smiled to herself upon this: So ten years didn't matter after all.

* * *

She found the Signal (a gadget looking more like a cell phone than anything) from within Zick's clothes. After much deciphering she realized what it was. It took a lot of effort to keep him awake and ask him how to use it, but eventually, a bright red light sparked from what was supposed to be the antenna and zoomed off into the cloudy sky. Half an hour later, the search team found them in the same spot, and they began the long journey home.

* * *

Despite all her inward elation, walking at least two miles with a fractured limb was no treat. What a blessing it was just to sit on a comfy sofa. The most help she received from any of them was from Timothy who held the door open for her as she entered the Barrymore Detention Oasis once again.

"Thank you," she breathed. She thought he'd follow the family upstairs into Zick's room and monitor his conditions—which luckily was kept stable for the meantime by his consciousness. But a quarter of an hour elapsed (it was now 10:45 PM), and he remained watching her catch her breath.

"I said earlier that I wanted to talk to you," he began cautiously. He made his way to where her feet laid resting and sat, still watching her. "If you would please lend me your injured leg I can do something about it."

Elena obeyed. She extended it toward him. And before her she morphed into his original form. She tried to hold back her excitement, yet the delight was evident in her eyes.

"You're still fascinated by this world of ours, I see," he started. Out of thin air he procured a medical kit, after which he proceeded to applying a clear, runny ointment on wounds she didn't know had existed. "Ever since the previous encounter with Emily, you have been more susceptible to seeing our kind."

Elena giggled; she loved them, every kind of them, with their weirdness and sweetness. All the time she was witness that indeed they were everywhere the humans weren't, but they did try to blend in at times. The new city proved far more populated than Old Mill, but they were the same friendly and uncanny as usual.

"How have the past ten years been on you? What's been going on?" Timothy went on, quite interested in her expression.

And her smile halted. "Things are going too normally, if you ask me." _Well, that wasn't a lie._ She enjoyed seeing them less and less because she was always reminded of Zick and their tragic separation. And the reason she was here—she was bursting to tell anyone. But it had to be Zick. She owed him that small compensation, if anything. It HAD to be him. "I'm always busy watching Charlie and Violet while Mom and Dad are at work. And college was a stress-magnet. A lot of hell days and hell weeks. Nothing extraordinary."

"How do you like it?"

 _A trap question, is it? But honesty works best. Zick himself learned that to help his father, ten years ago. It worked, that time. But ugh, the thought of those Anguanas... Yeah, tell him the truth._ "Not much. It's so boring, knowing what I've been through." She felt brave and heroic. But what was the point? What had she done? Nothing to be proud of.

He patted her leg, now completely wrapped in bandages, with a satisfied smile. "The past is stronger than the present, don't you think?"

 _What kind of metaphor is that?_ "Yes," she said unsurely. "But wait, please tell me about you. What happened to you guys?"

"If you want to know..."

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked heatedly. Her face felt hot and red. Why wouldn't I? We were friends! WERE...but what about now? Could I go on thinking about him like this, especially after what I must tell him...? "Sorry, please go on."

Timothy grinned again, the same satisfaction present. "Well, you know about the Centennial Punishment given to us by the Most High Tutors. We're confined here day and night, except for Greta who is allowed to buy food supplies and Zick who must attend school. Then daily by midnight, the Tutors come down here to check on each of us—attendance, general state and all. We're complying with everything they said, but things get worse and worse. They treat us like vermin, ridicule us every chance they get. Everyone remains maddened by the solitude!"

He paused to look at her.

Her mouth was hanging open in disbelief. "B-but I thought they are all wise and everything? The high and mighty? The rulers of all of you?" she asked.

And he laughed. "Don't worry, that's what Greta says. She's a bit hopeless these days. But it's not all too bleak." Elena didn't lose her upset appearance, but slackened a bit by the last clause.

 _I thought by moving away I could help them regain what glory they achieved by defeating Magnacat. And then that event happened. OH goodness!_ Elena sighed heavily.

Timothy ignored it, saying, "Remember the first time we met?"

Elena looked up, confused. _That story was long finished; there's a new issue now._

"You were rather—how shall I put it—determined to associate with us, whom others disregarded. However, you were a friend to us more than you threatened our society. I came to think of you as wise and helpful, especially after the occurrence of the Mask of Fire. You're reliable and you judge people well."

"Thank you," Elena cut him short, flattered. "But you know I've done something worse than all those things are great. I'm ashamed of what happened, really. I didn't want to come back but had to because...because..."

"It's okay; this is not a reprimand! Let me finish, Elena. There is a bright side anyway to everything we're going through. Right now, this Centennial Punishment means nothing. Just like it never happened. While everyone else has that privilege of freedom, and while they can live normal lives, it's the same for us here, only this time with magnified surveillance, that's all."

"What, so the other Tamers can take care of the problems outside while you wait for ninety more years to be over."

"We can hope for that. But the Tutors behavior is worrying me. The old ones you saw who granted the freedom to all Tamers have retired. In charge are a new generation of young and inexperienced Tutors. If like Zick they are innately skilled and have a built-in common sense, things will proceed well. If they lead the others to doing wrong, then we'll worry about that. The only thing so far we notice is their meanness toward this family. Maybe they don't like us. I hope that's all, seriously, because if something deeper was going on and we're trapped here..."

"You're having a hard time because you're stuck here! It's my fault! Again, as always!"

He nearly chuckled. "Why are you so guilty?"

"I just told you my reason."

Timothy smiled. "It's alright. We'll find a way. And now we have your help again."

 _My help?_ She wanted to cry. _How could you want to depend on my help after what I put you through?_ But she bit her tongue and remained silent. _I've learned by now not to act rashly._

She looked at Timothy one more time. The stately posture, the wise old look. He was a Tutor and showed it well if it weren't for the feline disguise. At that she recalled her own cat, Purrcy.

"Hey, do you remember Purrcy?" she asked, feeling awkward. It had nothing to do with what they were saying, but it felt right to be mentioned.

"Yes, how is that furball doing?"

"He was so old when he died he couldn't see. He lived a good long life for me." The thought brought some nostalgia into her.

"He's gone? Ah, I'm sorry."

There was silence between them. She felt a strong sense of respect for Timothy, for what he has been through, for everything he had done for her. He was in all ways different from Purrcy, but he was a good friend too, now that she thought of it.

"Elena, listen to me," Timothy began. "Good friends move on, but they never forget."

 _So is that it?_ It was only then she began to see through his metaphors. _Friends never forget. What's he trying to say? Zick never forgot me? Is that it? But how could he after what I did? I feel like I never had the right to be as close as I was earlier. And after what I must tell him..._ A lump in her throat formed. Guilt, anger, fear, rolled into one.

And she fell asleep.

* * *

As another one dreams:

He couldn't understand the sheer coldness of the air—he couldn't control his own shaking, nor his wandering mind, nor the question, "Why am I still alive? Wouldn't I rather have Emily kill me that time, ten years ago...with her machine to take my blood..." That time, Elena had saved his very life by laying down her own. And he returned the favor by adding to her load the responsibilities of being a Keeper. But she was as brave as she was stupid. She didn't have to do it. She needn't have followed. Life was bad as it was.

And then, a warm hand was laid on his shoulder. That too he didn't understand. He was alone, wasn't he? Or someone had dragged him back to the realm of the living. "Leave me alone," he wanted to say. He so wanted to give up. Ten years of torture was enough! Ten years of sleepless nights, ten years of sighs, ten years of wondering how he could bring back that one moment...

And then, "Zick!" He heard it, it was his name! Such a word had never been spoken with this familiarity, with this very tone. Such a word was like music played in a solitary prison, this sweet word was such a sweet melody. And her voice! He woke his wasted mind, sought for any clue as to who—or what—it could be. Wake up, mind, wake. It is a name you must never forget, lest ten years is enough to change destiny. A surge of guilt. He couldn't remember. But it was so familiar it just might be her. Could it? Is it?

"E-Elena..." he mumbled. He smiled inside. It was her. It was her! He would have leapt—or kissed her—for joy, had this not been the circumstance.

The rest was almost automatic. She wrapped him in the warmest embrace he had ever received his whole life. "Stay with me, okay? Don't sleep! Body temperature drops if you're unconscious!" she said, or something like that. Never mind what she said. She was really here! Again he whispered, "Elena..." If it were his last breath, it would have been the happiest. He would have died in peace.

"Zick!" she called, her voice full of panic. She was stroking his hair, keeping him awake. She was saving his life for the umpteenth time.

What ecstasy, what elation! Why was life so cruel as to spare him this simple joy? But here and now, nothing else mattered. Her warmth was his life, and her voice, his heartbeat. What wouldn't he give to remain in her arms forever? Her embrace...was...everything. That...and her tone...made ten years of agony feel like nothing.


	2. Feel the Reality of the Present

At precisely twelve midnight, three loud knocks were made on the front door.

 _Such a rude entrance, as always,_ Timothy thought as he got up and opened the door.

"Greetings, ex-Tutor!" said the eldest.

 _How degrading! You're only a fifth of my age. I hope you don't catch up, though,_ he added to himself. But he sighed. This was no time for stupid jokes.

"Ahem, yes. I believe your inspection must, once again, take place, yes." How he managed to hide his disdain was a skill well-learnt from ten years of near-rebellion. _Ugh, ninety more years of this same treatment! I'll be more than happy to die any time soon if I weren't guarding Zick..._

"That's 'Yes, Most-High Tutors' to you, ex-Tutor! And you're bringing such disrespect as to even show your true form to us! Treachery! You were _banned_ long ago to keep morphing back!" replied the same Tutor with as much dislike. And he smiled at Timothy's sour expression. Followed by his two comrades, he passed the fuming Stellar Tutor, nose as high in the air as was possible.

On the way to the stairs, one of them, however, noticed the sleeping Elena.

"Who's this, who's this?" asked the tallest. "Wasn't she the one who brought on the Centennial Punishment to this Detention Oasis?"

The others were laughing. The eldest reached for her leg, and raised her upside-down by it. "Hey little girl, you're all grown up!"

"GET UP, fool, GET UP! UP!" bellowed the smallest of the three.

"Hey, what's the—"

"What are you doing here in the Barrymore Detention Oasis? Haven't you caused enough shame to this household and to your name by meddling with our world in the first place? Why aren't you answering any of my questions?!"

"But I—"

"You have an appointment with us at noon tomorrow at the Tutors' pod!"

He dropped her to the floor and proceeded to the stairs without looking back.

Timothy found himself avoiding her questioning glances at his direction, and followed the Tutors upstairs. _There's more. You don't have to witness any of this, Elena._

"Wait! Timothy! What was that? Why on earth did they almost pull my legs off and blasted my ears haywire?!"

_You're behaving like Zick more than ever. You're so inquisitive and restless..._

"You're not talking to me! Hey! Timothy!"

_I'm really sorry. This isn't something I, or anyone here, would have wanted you to know._

"Timothy?" she called, but with defeat in her voice. She made to follow him. "What's going on?"

How long must he resist her? "Come with me," he said. _I should explain at least this. I know you won't stop anyway._

"The Most-High Tutors' behavior leave so much to be desired. Their predecessors left them a big responsibility too early. You caught a first glimpse of them back then. They were just newly elected. It was odd that they would retire and pass on the titles on those young Tutors. Really odd. I would have questioned the decision if I weren't an outlaw. I asked Jeremy, but he knew they would remove him from his duty once it's clear he's on our side. And right now we need all our protection, all because of a group of you Tutors! They are so irrational it irritates me!"

Elena thought over her answer. "Something feels wrong about that. And tell me, who wouldn't be annoyed? Getting picked up by the leg and dropped!"

"Wait now...be quiet!"

By this time they reached the top of the stairs. The Tutors were in view, peering into each room they came across with a sly maliciousness, ticking those who were present on their checklist.

He knew exactly what was going on inside the rooms too. Greta was standing guard on the door to Zick's room, contempt etched on her face. Zob was feigning sleep, if only not to see what they did to his family every night. The other monsters were hiding in the roof, or under the bed, or inside some drawer they could fit themselves into.

And he knew at last this truth, that their most enjoyable destination was indeed Zick's room.

They knocked with a mock genteel on his door, turned the knob very cautiously. Greta was impatiently tapping her foot. But it was all a show to them.

"Look, he's really asleep this time! Good eh? Some decent rest, hmm," the smallest said with a mixture of surprise and anger.

"Ten years of insomnia and finally this! How...suspicious," continued the tallest.

Greta finally brought herself into the room, leaning on the door with her arms crossed. Her face was tinted a bright red.

"My friends, have you ever imagined what it would be like if _we_ Tutors had some degree of control over these damned Tamers? For example, we need only say, 'Get up', and he would oblige," said the eldest quite greedily.

"But we are diplomats. Leave that to the fools. Tamers are Tamers no matter what," added the tallest. "Let us do it the old-fashioned way. My dear friends, on the count of three."

They counted, and then a chorus of: "ZICK!"

Flushed, Greta could take no more. She took only two steps to them and pulled at the smallest one's clothes, yelling, "What is your problem? Screaming like this at this time of the night! Your idiotic rackets are worse than our Bursties' singing!"

"And so tell me, Greta, dear," the captive one said, waving her off. He looked down at her and said, "What is your point in defending your delinquent, _Half-Tamer_ son? Hmm?! Tell us we have a reason to fear this 'great' Zick!" And he gave her a sinister grin. Greta shrunk in his presence, and pulled herself just out of the room with hushed sobs.

Only after this did Timothy have the strength to look at Elena again. _You're not pale or scared. What are you?_ He bowed his head, wished to leave the room. _Yet it's only partly over._

"Look at that, the best friend didn't come to defense!" burst the eldest, in a most sardonic voice. He looked at Elena, who remained motionless. "Come here, watch this."

 _Oh no! Come on! You have rotting meat for brains, don't you? Why won't you just leave us alone?_ He let Elena approach the monsters and stand next to them while they pulled out a small, palm-sized box of wood, wrapped in a layer of thick linen.

"Everyone behold...The Device!" called the second, who held it up for everyone to see. He removed the linen, and opened the box to reveal a compass-like object with a needle protruding from the center. Elena showed no reaction— _or at least not outwardly. I wonder what she's thinking._

"Shall we, now?"

The others nodded. Grinning to the ears, he pulled the needle (it was connected to a long nylon tube) and—Greta's face disappeared behind a handkerchief—plugged it into Zick's arm. He reacted slightly, but didn't wake.

"Little girl, do you know what's going on here?" the smallest asked her in a falsely sweet voice. Again, she gave no reaction.

_But I do. I hate it. Ten years of knowing how you're slowly killing the boy._

Within that Device was a large dose of lavender concentrate. Once it blends into Zick's bloodstream, his system will shut down slowly, starting from physical, to mental, and at last, to his powers. In six hours the effect will gradually lessen. But over time, through the long years of being drugged—

_I can't even think about it anymore. Poor Greta..._

A small amount of blood rose into the tube and into the Device. Lights flashed, smoke ensued, and some insignificant other process occurred. "Testing blood content," flashed a line on a tiny LCD screen. "Energy levels, zero. Power levels, zero. Overall-condition assessment, extremely low."

The Tutors smiled at each other and removed the Device.

_Those zany youths!_

"Job well done?"

_Certainly not._

"Let's go then. We're done for the night. _Ciao_!"

They filed out of the room, noses as high in the air as was possible.

"The nerve of some...some..." Greta began. She didn't want to name them, didn't want to have to think of them again. Timothy knew this out of ten years of this same thing every night. And ten years was ample time to memorize a person. He watched her staring at the door the Tutors left open, holding back a groan or an outburst.

_And now comes the hardest part..._

Elena approached him carefully, looking very eager to bombard him with questions. He recognized that look from a long time ago, when she and Zick were first discovering the monster world on their own, hiding everything from him, naturally.

"Timothy," she said, cutting his reflections. "I want to know what that was."

He looked at her. Ten years, but she was still the same. "There is a time for explanations. But that time is not now. Go to sleep."

She gave an almost pleading, almost rebellious look, then decided against it. With pursed lips and knitted brows she headed for the sofa.

_Perhaps by now you should know how important it is to follow the rules. However, this new batch of Tutors present a different case, and I myself would be glad to lead you to misconduct!_

But for the meantime, while the household forces sleeps on a difficult matter, he would go elsewhere, to the upper city, to see a certain Snyakutz who must help him with his feline disguise.

* * *

The next morning was no less eventful.

The next morning was no less eventful.

Elena was actually surprised she had the guts to stay over until that morning, after everything...the encounter with Emily, and later the Tutors. To believe she caused those things made her feel queasy. She did that to Zick. _Zick..._ His name never left her through the night, as she dreamt, and now as she make coffee in his kitchen, with an unusually silent Greta.

"Elena," Zob called from the living room, "why don't you tell us what happened to you so far these last ten years and we'll all catch up?"

She wanted to tell them _everything_. But she knew that the first person to hear it _had_ to Zick. "Wait," she said hesitantly. "We can get there, but you have to tell me a few things." _Yes, that's a good way to get off that topic, move onto more pressing matters._ "For example, what were the Tutors doing to Zick? What was that Device thing? And why were they that cruel?"

Greta dropped her cup. She didn't pick the pieces up, and pretended to choke. Zob came into the kitchen looking worried.

"I say let's go on with the catching up instead," interrupted Timothy, who just came back from Bibbur-si.

"But come on! Don't I have the right to know?" Elena gulped. Just last night she was doubting herself and now this. But she couldn't stop talking, "It concerns him so it concerns ME."

"Oh, right," said Greta, facing Elena with a tough, gangly look. "And where were you when they actually laid out the Centennial punishment? Where were you when he started college, when he got his first failing mark in all his life (thanks to you)? Where were you when they started drugging him so he'd start losing his powers and his sanity? Where were you when he—"

"That's enough, Greta," warned Zob, restraining her.

Greta simply wriggled out of his grasp. "DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND STOP ME! Here's my chance to blame everything on the right person! To tell you the truth, Elena, I thought you were his best friend! You were supposed to know things even I don't, and you let him down. You let everyone down! You're a liar, you left us hanging when we were all depending on you for any sort of relief from the monotony of daily life! You were supposed to be HERE for him, you were supposed to have DONE something. You were his BEST FRIEND!"

"I..." was the only word Elena was able to form. _Only because she's right. I can't reason with things like this! I can't say I was scared and angry and irrational so I ran off. I didn't know things would turn out this way._

"There you go! Feeling sorry, huh? Well it won't do you any good. I say, go on, keep it up! If that's not enough you have eternity to remorse for everything you've done to our family!"

"Stop it, Greta!"

"NO! No one stopped for us when _we_ were going down the wrong drain, not even this self-proclaimed 'best friend' of Zick. That was ten years, Elena, TEN YEARS! Ten years of broken promises, ten years of hardship, ten years of lies—ten wasted years! And you have a face thick enough to come back here and expect us to welcome you with open arms!"

_Well you've done a good job, Elena. A good job at making things even worse!_

"Are you proud of what you've done? Can't you see that this, all this, was YOUR FAULT?!"

_My fault..._

Elena had zipped out of the house as fast as she could.

_My fault..._

She swore she was just packing her things and she was never coming back to Old Mill.

_My fault..._

"Elena, wait!" called Timothy, but Greta blocked his passage.

"Let that demon go!"

"This is madness, Greta! You don't have to be like this!"

"Neither did _she_."

He could do no more than stare out into the driveway after her shadow. "ELENA!"

Elena...Elena...

* * *

" _Elena!_ "

Morning.

Zick sat bolt upright in bed, breathing fast and wondering. It had been very long since he last awoke with a mind this clear, to a day this bright. What was wrong? Or perhaps he wanted to phrase it better, what finally went right this time?

And he had such great reason to wonder. To wonder, for example, why he was up this early when he'd usually not have the energy to get up until the afternoon, even more on days he couldn't get a wink's sleep. But he should be thankful instead: Thankful that his mind was clear for the first time, his body didn't ache for the first time, and the dark cloud over his head was gone at last.

He got up and stretched his arms. _It's real! I'm not dreaming this time!_ He could feel himself for the first time, alive and fully functional, without anything serious weighing on his mind. _It's really real!_ He might not have been a bothered Tamer yesterday, in that past life seemingly so far away, seeing as today was so bright. Even the sunlight through his window proved it. Today was going to be a good day, for the first time.

For the first time—a lot of first times in ten years.

The first time he awoke with a smile—his first in ten years. The first time he felt really better. The first time he had a wonderful dream to remember, and not a nightmare for the first time. Because it was her he dreamt of, and because hers was the name that summoned him to consciousness, for the first time again.

"Elena..."

* * *

He was downstairs in another breath.

"Good morning, Zick." A flowery greeting from his mother. "Breakfast?"

"Where's Elena?"

And the sweetness was gone.

"I thought I heard her a while ago," he said uncertainly.

"Aren't you hungry? You're looking better today." Her face was shaded with red.

"You're not answering me." _Here we go again_.

She took three strides to where he was and gave him her heaviest slap. "You stop talking about her!"

Zob entered the room to watch them.

Utterly bewildered, Zick took a step backward and looked back into his mother's hysterical face. He felt his skin where she hit him, and threw her a look that said, "What is _wrong_ with you?" And he managed to speak the words as well. "What's wrong?" he said, only suppressing the "with you" for respect, but his voice was rising uncontrollably. "I'm not a kid anymore, you can't hide things from me! All I'm asking is where's my _best friend!_ "

"Suuuure," she replied.

But he was right. He was not ten years old anymore. Once only half her height, he towered a few inches over her, and his determined look broke her defenses.

"I-I'm sorry, honey...I'm just trying to be a good mother," she whispered, her head bowed.

"Good mother? You're trying to be a chain. Let me GO!"

"I'm trying to protect you from ever hurting again."

"I just need a simple answer about Elena and you start firing up! "

She held his arm and started to cry. "I don't ever want to see you the way she left you that time, ten years ago. I'm your mother, it breaks my heart twice when you hurt!"

Zob took his wife and steered her away from the room.

Gravity pressed down heavily, as the silence intensified. Several Bursties popped overhead.

_I'm sorry Mom. It's not that I don't need your protection. Maybe you're right. But you're going too far this time..._

Timothy approached Zick and with a less somber expression, instructed, "Take this. Elena was headed for the city."

It was Zob's car keys. With a hesitant look at the room where Greta now wailed loudly, he took the keys and sped off to Big Burg.

__

* * *

_It's definitely no problem._ Or rather, she tried to convince herself.

Why she had to run all the way to the city was unknown to her. Once more, her legs ached, but her heart was aching all the more.

_It's okay. Yeah, I'll just tell them nothing happened, I didn't meet anyone, they must've moved somewhere else._

She stopped beside an old lamppost at the nearest intersection to catch her breath. _Or maybe I won't tell them anything at all._ Her face was hot, and tears began to form in her eyes. _Come on, Elena. This is ridiculous. You knew you shouldn't have done this to yourself. You could've ignored Greta's invitation, better yet, ignored your whimsical desires to find Zick and tell him...the news. Now how was I supposed to know Greta's still mad at me? But I deserved it after all I've done. You're stupid, Elena! Stupid! Get going, won't you?_

Half-surprised that she was arguing with herself, she went on her way. She was less hurried, and more composed. She held herself up—if only it was this easy to act in front of Zick and his family now. But now, and perhaps this time forever, she'll be flying off to head home.

_Home? Wasn't this my home?_

She spun around for a moment, perhaps the last time—how cruel the thought!—to look back at the road she just followed. In that distance, perhaps two or so kilometers away, stood a peaceful little village called Old Mill, where she and Zick first unraveled friendship for what it truly was, then exhausted it to its limits. There lay all her hopes and dreams, everything she was and wanted to be. There it lay, dormant, sleeping...to be forgotten.

 _It's only two more weeks. I can't go back to that life anymore. It's just two weeks, now. It's goodbye to those memories...and then it'll all be over for me...for_ us.

Before another bout of conscience-bothering mental debates, she started walking, turned left and went through the hotel's front doors. _Two more weeks. I'll be leaving behind my childhood to live a normal, civilized, fully-human life._

* * *

At the nearest intersection was where he realized the gas was almost out.

 _Come on! You have to reach the city!_ he thought angrily, flooring the pedals in vain. It was one thing to be a failed driving student, and another to use up the last few ounces of gasoline at just the _worst_ moment. The _greatest_ moment of his youth, ruined by his careless ignorance to the fuel level! _No gasoline! Great! This is just GREAT!_

He hit the wheel in exasperation and parked on the sidewalk. _She could be anywhere! And—oh no!—I picked the greatest time to forget protocol. The Tutors will find me now that I haven't changed into untracked clothes. This is just GREAT!_

_Oh forget it! I have to see Elena, I have to talk to her. All I need is this ONE LAST CHANCE...I've waited ten long years for it. Is it too much to ask for?!_

He got out and found his bearings. He was just in the outskirts of Big Burg, with no sign of the Suspended city yet. He looked around him.

And then...a heartbeat out of place.

It was her. He felt her.

_She's here? What's she doing here?_

Better question, how did he know?

Since Emily's attempt to take her blood, he had acquired a 'seventh sense', the sixth, he added jokingly when asked to describe it, was reserved for his Taming abilities. Elena didn't notice anything after he revived her, but he did. He noticed everything, felt _everything_ , every last emotion, every sensation, every heartbeat. He easily found her given at most a mile's distance. She came to realize this after some time, but never questioned him. She examined him for a full week, and after the research she told him it was called Emotional Empathy. It was supposed to link beings, not enable one to connect to another. But he was a Tamer, nothing was too different for him to undergo, she announced, and enjoyed all the attention—as much as he loved giving it to her. The last thing they needed was to share brainwaves; they might as well have been one person.

The last thing they needed was to share brainwaves; they might as well have been one person. Despite the heat of the noontime sun now, he smiled to himself. His second smile in ten years.

If he didn't find her, what would his life be for? If she only knew how desperate he was to see her again, to hear her voice, be in her presence. If she only knew that everything he'd gone through in the past ten years was for her, all his travails defined by one name: Elena.

And suddenly, he saw her emerge from behind a lamppost. She was just across the street when she stopped in her tracks, turned around to face Old Mill, with some nostalgic expression on her face for some minutes before heading left into another street and vanishing from his view.

__

* * *

_Have you ever been this alone?_

_Yes_ , he answered in thought. He could feel her presence and her slow, restricted breathing stronger with every step. He followed her into the hotel, certain that, past the elevator somewhere on the third floor, she was there ready to leave Big Burg forever.

_Have you ever thought that maybe everything about us was wrong?_

_A lot, Elena!_ he answered impatiently, _but we never gave up, didn't we? We let them think 'destiny', and we just live our lives like this—what they thought never mattered anyway._

_Oh Zick I'm just so sorry...that I have to leave again without even letting you know I'm here and why I'm back. I'm sorry I ran away after they gave you the Centennial punishment, taking up more or less your whole life now! I'm sorry I wasn't there those times I was supposed to be cheering you up or sharing your problems! I'm sorry your mom's angry at the world, angry at us. I'm sorry you're going through a dozen things you hate, and I'm elsewhere, enjoying a life served up to me without my consent._

_So that's what you go through every day? This guilt? This anguished self-torture?_

And then sobbing.

 _Wait, don't cry Elena! I'm here, I'm always here! I don't like the Centennial or the fact you're always so far away, but you're back now, and that's all that matters to me. You don't have to do this_. _I'm right here, we'll talk this over_ —

_I'm so sorry...!_

_It's okay..._ He was exasperated now. She didn't hear him like he heard her. Over the years he sharpened this 'seventh sense' for her return, and now she's here it doesn't seem like enough. _Why can't you hear me too?_

But he couldn't open the only thing standing between them. For a long time he stared at the numbers above the peephole, listening to the sounds of clothes being packed into an already heavy suitcase. He couldn't imagine what she was like right then, a twenty-year old office worker visiting a long-lost friend. And then she closed a long zipper—she was almost done.

_I wish I could tell you everything._

_We have our chance now!_ he thought, still debating on what to do with the wooden hindrance. Before he could stop himself, though, the door was finally open.

There they stood, merely eying each other for the next awkward moments. Their first good look at each other in ten years.

Some things about Elena were always there: the lively brown eyes, those passionate hands, the button nose. But more striking were the radical changes she underwent. No more was the braided hair, no more the green ribbons, no more the pink shirt and khaki pants. Her orange hair fell untouched behind her shoulders, straighter and flatter than before. Her stance, more upright and ladylike. Her face, more feminine and refined. Everything about her was grown up. She was...more beautiful than he remembered.

And he too felt the same critical inspection. Something about the way her eyes swept over him made his heart beat twice as fast—but not as fast as hers did. He entered the room uncertainly. She backed away one step, her pulse rate increasing twofold.

"Elena," he said. What else could he say? Was this his happiest or saddest moment? He watched beads of sweat form on her face. _Why are you so scared?_

He looked away, and caught sight of her luggage. "You're leaving again," slipped from him. It wasn't the anger or frustration he half-expected during his wait; in truth he didn't know what that was, except for some sort of emptiness. All she needed was to close the zippers and she could disappear almost unnoticed. _What about our ten years? What about us?_

With a quick motion, her bags were sealed and posed for carriage to the airport.

"Elena, wait! I want to talk to you!"

There, he said it. And there, she walked past him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. No questions; he had to act. "I can't say you owe me anything, but...ten years, Elena, I waited ten years for you to come back!"

She was two feet past him when she halted. "You...waited?"

He was partly uncomfortable with the fact that she had become this anxious about him, and partly unnerved when he saw her really shaking all over. _What's happened to you?_

"Yes, I did," he said. Much of the tension in the air tensed him too.

She apparently felt the same, broke the stare and looked to the stairs. "But I can't stay, Zick. I can't stay because it's my fault that everything's gone this way," she said quietly.

"Whatever happened, I didn't blame it on you, okay?"

 _Just let me go_ , she thought, and wished she could tell him face to face.

He sighed. "You know, in Psychology, you have to face your problems for it to go away." _What else can I say?_ He approached her slowly, drowning out his conscience—"This isn't right!"—with his instinct—"Just do it!"

So he embraced her. She squirmed at first, but, "Relax," he whispered. "We'll talk it over."

She didn't reply.

He smiled again. His third. "Can you imagine how it feels to wait ten years to see you again, and hold you like this, and..." He was on the verge of turning her face towards his and locking their lips together, but— _Damn, I can't do it now, she might faint. Damn it! I swear this is the last time I'm holding this back!_

By this time, Elena was motionless. But the phrase he caught from her totally made his day:

_You know I can't really say 'No' to you. You know that._

* * *

"So you're in Psychology?"

It was five minutes later, back in her room, bags unpacked, its contents littering the floor quite atrociously. Elena had asked from the kitchen area while preparing some pasta.

"Yeah. Mom wanted me to take up some Botany course to help her with the plants and all, and Dad suggested entomology. But I decided on something I might use"— _with you,_ he didn't continue. _Close one._

"Cool. Where?"

"There's this university in the neighboring city called Doughe University. It's pretty old, a lot of history and, not to mention, ghosts."

Elena laughed at this. "What, you scared?"

"No, come on! Anyway, after graduation, I was invited to work at this medical society, I turned them down. I continued studying Psychology, focusing more on interpersonal behavior"— _so I'd understand why on earth you left me_ , he stopped there again. He hit his head with his fist. _Not this soon, give her some time..._ He stood up from the bed and went into the kitchen.

"Well, I think your Mom might be more proud of me. I took up Biology," Elena said. She took two plates and served the carbonara she just prepared. "I've gotten the strangest awards from the monster authorities for helpful contributions in many fields—but actually they were simply whims, which turned out into serious research."

"That deserves applause!" That phrase was accompanied by claps. They were laughing again. How lulling, this primordial capability.

"But seriously, it wasn't that great. The first one ever was the 'Eyeball Certificate' for this solution to help make vision clearer for those with eyes too many to be accommodated by glasses."

"Now _that_ is funny! 'Eyeball' certificate?"

"No kidding! Then next came a glowing medal, much like a Nobel prize or something, because I showed them how a CFL bulb works. It conserves energy, right? And so I also received an 'Energy Trophy'. The name seems ambiguous enough to be proud of, but when I saw it, it was a length of Bombo's foot muscle!"

"Cool! I've never heard of those!"

"Cool?! You can imagine what Mom and Dad thought when I brought the awards home! Mom even fainted. Dad told me to throw the garbage away, also because Charlie and Violet might eat or do something with them."

"What would you have done?"

"I don't know, burn them? It would be a scandal for me if anyone else saw them!"

Zick was partly annoyed. _Why be ashamed?_ But he hid it, and instead, he watched her consume her share of pasta.

 _You look so elegant that way._ Well, it was the truth! And it was, so far, the only phrase that entered his head and wished to come out of his mouth. But he knew he couldn't—it would still be too sudden, won't it? It was as if they had met for the first time again.

"Hey," Elena said, breaking that thin, film-like peace called silence that enveloped them for a few moments. Her face was serious, but whatever it was, it can't be that bad. He was with her now. That's all that's important.

"What?" he gave.

She was silent again: she looked like she was bursting to spill something. _You're not ready huh?_ But it was alright. They had gone this far, everything was falling right back where it needed to be. They've met, they're talking, what's left is to start another of those adventures. They were ten years old again. How could anything she would say be that bad? He was willing to wait past the Centennial punishment to know everything about her. _Everything_.

"I have to tell you something, and I have to say it now," she said, turning pink.

 _I'm ready, whatever it is._ He stopped an awkward smile—it seemed out of place for her expression. "Okay."

"I know you won't forgive me—don't worry, I won't either, but I need you to know this, _now_!"

* * *

She killed him in three words.

I'M GETTING MARRIED.

Was it really true? So all this, all _this_ waiting and hoping was only to wait for _this moment_? So he had prayed every night to hear her voice, but only to hear her say _this_? So every waking moment and every wishful dream was a silly fantasy, a wicked _lie_? To hide all this from him was certainly an impressive feat, given his powers...and the sense...and all their fond memories, their friendship...

_How could you do this to me?!_

He stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait, I didn't mean to be that...um, tactless…" she called.

_What's the use? You came back to break my heart, and I waited for it like heaven's blessing... I was stupid enough to believe that we were still friends and that I could possibly love you after all this time! I was so stupid!_

"Zick!"

He actually turned around. What was it that made him listen? She _lied_ to him! Somewhere in his chest, emotions were raging, boiling, ready to explode. Then he said this, and only this. "It's okay."

 _Now she didn't even try to stop me._ This was the most horrible day in his life, the darkest moment in history of humanity. _Why do I even want to be with you in the first place? You left me here because I WAS RIGHT, and now you came back to make me WRONG, everything's so wrong..._

Nothing she can say would stop him this time. Nothing anyone else would do, human or not, would stop him. It wasn't the first time he seriously thought of climbing the university's main building and simply jumping off to ease and, most preferably, end all his suffering.

"Zick, please!"

"I don't want to hear anything from you!"

But that was a lie. He was angry and disappointed and most of all let down by his only driving force in every day for ten years, and way before they were separated she was the greatest reason he learned to love life for what it really was. That was a lie. If she only knew that every thought that passed him was about her, every word he'd say alluded to her, his whole being was so dedicated to HER—and then SHE LET HIM DOWN. Maybe it would have all been different, if she had his powers, if she at least knew a thread of what he went through every single day.

"Just wait...I'm sorry," she said. Something in her voice kept him still. Why would he listen? But if the past ten years taught him anything, it was to wait...just a while longer. "I didn't want to say it right now, but I swear something made me, I don't know... The only thing I know is, that was a big mistake, and I shouldn't have told you, not yet, this way. I'm really sorry..."

 _You sound so worried, but what do you care?_ Or maybe his face was covered in tears already and he didn't know it. How could ordinary words describe the feeling of being _betrayed_ —for that was the only reason he needed right then. It would have been fine.

Before he could say anything, she was already dashing outside to, his powers told him, a place familiar enough—the Tutor's Pod. He sighed, and wiped his face impatiently. Once more, he had to follow her around and make sure she wouldn't get hurt. Reminiscent of their days ten years ago. He'd pretend it was alright that he was always taking double risks, for himself and for her. Despite his sentimentality, he drifted down the elevator and, ignoring his father's gasless car, ran into the heart of Big Burg to find Ronnie Richie's Pies and Pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things here, I made up. The 'Seventh Sense' being the most obvious example, and the 'Doughe University'. Weird name, huh? I couldn't think of anything, until my sister suggested 'Doughnut'. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. The Epic Battle Will Arise

"So you've decided to come."

"Better here than where I was. I was so stupid—the timing was entirely wrong, I said it wrong, the whole idea was wrong..."

"But you still came back."

"I know. It was so stupid of me! I should have known that this was eventually going to happen. I can't believe my incurable talkativeness! And at the worst possible moment! I was just so daring. I really don't get it. Since this morning, everything feels different, like I'm a whole new person. I don't understand..." _Why tell them this? There's no reason. But I can't stop. Not again..._

"A lot of things are not meant to be understood...and especially not a human like you."

 _Damn! Do you have to tell me that again?_ She hated being so excluded all the time. She never forgot the feeling of having to be left behind because she was incapable of seeing the monsters she wanted to take on. But now, it was different. She was a Keeper. She can see them clearly, like she did after...after... _Oh no, I had to think about him again!_

One of the Tutors came closer to her, until his face was only inches from hers. "You're not afraid! This usually scares most of the others."

"Don't count me like the others. I'm nothing like them!"

"You're so different, but you like it."

"Oh I love anything but ordinary. Although now, that excludes _you_."

The Tutor drew back, appalled. "You didn't seem so sure about yourself last night."

"Oh I am now. I'm sure of one thing."

"And what might that be?"

"I'm sure...you're up to something."

* * *

Panting, sighing, running as fast as he could. He heard that conversation as if they were right in front of him. But what had gotten into Elena, talking back to those Tutors like that? Didn't she know they were very dangerous? But not that he thought about it, she always knew something everyone else didn't, and she ends up being right and saving their lives one more time.

If she dared do something rash, and he wasn't there, despite his anger he felt responsible for her. As always. It would be his load if anything happened to her. And that can't happen. Not because he couldn't really face it—he was ready for anything. It was just that...if she got hurt... Well, he worried far more than he should; she was capable of anything she set her mind to...but this was the Tutors they were talking about, and this could get out of hand if they weren't careful...and that was the last thing he could want right now...aside from her fiancé getting killed.

 _Focus, Elena, you have to stop doing this! You can't talk back to_ THE _Most-High Tutors! Not like that! Not again!_

_I know, okay? Leave me alone._

_You don't have to do any of this! Get out of there right now! You're better off leaving again than having to face those worthless 'Tutors'!_

Elena looked up, not at her interrogators, at the air in front of her. Like someone was there. _Stop talking to me!_

_What?_

_What do you mean 'what'? I said, stop talking to me! Stupid conscience!_

_Wait, you...you can hear me? Elena, listen, I'm not your conscience._

_Then how come I hear you in the back of my head?_

The Tutors were now eyeing her with increasing dislike. "A lot of reasons we have to doubt you, young lady," said the familiar eldest one who carried the Device. "You know, for instance, that we are the most excellent rulers Bibbur-si has ever had? All your activities cause our reputations to suffer."

 _Elena, listen, this might sound really weird, but this just occurred to me...I don't know how the hell it happened, but_ — _it's me, Zick! You can hear my thoughts too! Now stay put and don't do OR SAY anything stupid! I'm on my way there!_

This suddenly woke her. What he said—or might have said, who knows if she was finally going crazy at last—was right. She had followed the Tutors and fell into a trap.

* * *

She struggled for a retort to the Tutors, but her lips were glued shut. _Thank God. Or not?_

"So, Ms. Elena, you have yet to reason out for last night," the Tutor said, grinning evilly. Another one, familiar still as the smallest, added, "And you have this behavior of yours right now to explain."

"You don't scare me." _What on earth am I saying? I'm scared as hell! Here I go again!_ But this time she recognized this feeling coming from her guts. It was the same feeling that drove her to tell Zick about her engagement without her meaning to.

"Alright, then, let's start with this question," resumed the eldest. He came up behind her and held her arms crossed on her back. "Do you have any idea why you are here right now?"

"I know you also have some explaining for me to do. Remember last night? The Device?" she yelled, and bit her tongue after. _Shut up, Elena! Shut up! You're getting into irreversible damage!_

He seemed to be humoring her. "But we are Tutors! We can behave which ever manner we like. On the contrary, you have no right to be asking questions like such to revered authorities! May we remind you that you are merely a _human_!"

"Keeper, thank you very much!" _I did it again! What's wrong with me? Somebody stop me!_

_God, Elena, stop talking! Just wait for me!_

_Sorry, Zick..._ She paused. _I'm sorry. Really._ It sounded more of an apology for the earlier outburst than the current issue.

Silence.

_Zick?_

There was no response. Instead, she felt a volume of liquid anger well up in her chest—and a great exertion of energy.

The main doors burst open. Two Guard Tutors were holding down a violently struggling Zick.

"ELENA! GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. The Guard Tutors threw him on the floor and pinned him down with their weight. "What are you waiting for?!"

Before she could react, another pair of Guard Tutors came from the next hall to capture Elena as well. "Let me go," she said, and with all her might tried to run off.

"Silence!"

All heads turned to find the new voice that boomed across the room.

It had come from a Tutor that had just entered the room. He had a more serious, aged look, and behaved more stately than the rest of them. His faded robes bragged his age and authority. His aura was less than warm.

"What is the meaning of this?" Carnaby-Croth said to no one in particular. At these words, all action, all noise, everything halted in his presence. "Chaos— _chaos!_ —in the Tutors' Pod! This is the home of all authority in this forsaken city, if not for us, and _this_ is where you scoundrels make a mess!"

His subordinates looked at him, heads bowed in dismay.

He looked around, and his eyes landed on Elena. "I assume, then, that you are the cause of all this," he said.

Elena was quick to respond. "Yes, I'm making a racket because your colleagues are knocking themselves out making fools out of Zick's family! Why don't you stop them instead?" After saying this she hit her head with her hand. _This is getting out of control..._

The old Tutor walked around her. "I remember you," he said slowly, playing with the feathers on his robe. "You were that little misfit down the Old Mill Detention Oasis. Rather, beside it. You were not a part of this world, and you forced your way in. Funny, because people would normally do anything to keep away from us."

"Excuse me but I'm not normal," piped Elena. "And I'm sure you remember me, that time because your little old misfits were ruining our lives with that Centennial thing!"

The old Tutor examined her for a moment. "Your rudeness merits you more punishment that you could possibly imagine," he scoffed. "Guards, put them in the holding cell."

"Hey, don't!" said Elena. A couple of Guard Tutors ran toward her from outside and started dragging her to an enclosed room where the old Tutor came from. "Wait, no, please!" But of course they paid her no attention. She wriggled as hard as she could, but to no avail.

" **Let. Us. Go!** " she cried.

A wave of weak blue light issued from her. At that instant, they were released.

All heads turned to her, looking thoroughly confused.

"What was that?" she almost said. _But it might be best to continue this some other time!_

"Let's get out of here, Elena," whispered Zick, who looked nearly as immobilized as her impressed audience.

"I second the motion!"

They ran away hand in hand, back to earth, back to reality, back to all recognition and safety. A few meters away, the Guard Tutors made an impressive show of jogging like overweight sausages. Just like then, when wit and skill were not enough, the use of their lower limbs to get to safety came in very handy.

* * *

"What happened back there?"

"I don't know! You tell me?"

They ran on. "I don't know either," said Zick, in a half-speech, half-pant sort of way. "But I meant, did you notice something?"

"Sure I did! They were thrice as mean, thrice as powerful, and not to mention..." Elena said. She looked over her shoulder at the jogging sausages. "They were also thrice as smart; they knew a lot of things now, like they had spies all over the city. For instance, they knew what happened last night. They _knew_."

"Yeah. They have new engineering and more powerful workers compared to before. It happened just after you left. The original set of Tutors were replaced by a young group of aspiring kids. Then they had a higher authority from among the original bunch, the Head Tutor, which is new thing for a several-millennia-old system of administration. That old guy you were picking on was the Head Tutor himself, Carnaby-Croth, if you recall. He's in charge of everything in Bibbur-si, and he barely comes out unless in the gravest, most crucial of cases."

"Okay, so that explains the aura of that guy. He was so full of himself you could burn his soul and there'd still be some of his essence left to haunt us."

"Elena, don't joke about things like these. This is really serious."

"Seriously, I don't like joking about him, but I have to or I'll go back right now and strangle him."

Zick sighed. "Back to my other question. Did you notice something, beyond their improved skills?"

Elena considered it. She looked over her shoulder. "They're catching up. They didn't even bother disguising themselves. If some poor human sees them, Halloween's still not around the corner. Oh he might get a heart attack—"

"See?! You...you can see them! Worse, you just know it—"

Elena looked confused. "You know I've been a Keeper for ten years now."

"No! Don't you get it?" Zick exclaimed. Elena looked lost. "You saw them clearly, didn't you? I bet you see those Tutors chasing us right now. I bet you don't even have to look."

"Of course, but I don't know where this is going."

"Listen, I think—I think I lost my powers."

"What?!" An open-mouthed expression by Elena.

Zick stopped running. "I didn't exactly see them the way I used to. They were just shapes, outlines. I couldn't distinguish their faces because I couldn't make it out. I don't have my powers anymore..." _At last...!_

Elena was motionless.

_Maybe we're not that different anymore, Elena. You're a Keeper, but a human nevertheless, and I'm a, a, a powerless Tamer, almost human, in a sense. You and I, we're not that different anymore! This means—_

"Well, you must still have some fraction because you can still kind of see their outlines."

"But it's different. This morning, I barely recognized Timothy from the carpet designs when he was telling me to follow you."

 _Wow, he did?_ "But still—"

"My Sight's getting weaker."

 _You don't seem to be worrying about it, Zick! That's a problem. If we're a Tamer short, how can we end this thing?_ "What if the Tutors find out?" she began.

"They should be glad they don't need to waste their chemicals on me," Zick finished.

Elena looked worried, masking this with a simple tucking a lost strand of hair behind her ear, and looking behind her shoulder. "They're catching up."

Zick looked at her. _I believe you. You always believed in me back then, when you couldn't see them yet._ "Let them catch us."

"You're being ridiculous! In any case, we should start running now. They're slow, we can lose them again," Elena let out, concern in her voice.

"Why are you so scared?"

"We can't lose this battle, Zick." Elena paused running and faced her heavily panting companion. "I left it for personal reasons, but I'm not bailing out this time. If something happens to either of us—"

"Nothing will! We're together now—"

"Does that make a difference?"

A heavy silence settled between them.

"I mean, it's not easy," Elena said, racking her brains for anything to say. "You said it yourself. We're dealing with THE Most-High Tutors. And right now, they're catching up with us, so I suggest we head for a safe place—"

"Don't you see, this is our last chance together! This is never going to happen again! "

"It _shouldn't_ happen again! What on earth has gotten into you? You're crazy!"

"I know. I've been that way for ten years."

Elena crossed her arms. "Okay, that's enough. We should go."

"Why are you so against everything I do?"

"Why are you so irrational?!"

"Elena—"

"Okay, Zick, **listen to me**!" Elena faced him again, determined to make him stop. "I want to make sure this is _very_ clear to you. We're not staying here to chat. We're going to run away and hide. If you feel like tackling those rogues you have my _ultimate_ support. But not _every_ battle should be faced right then and there. We ought to be _sufficiently_ ready. Do you understand?!"

Zick made a sort of grimace. "It's not some battle—"

" **Let's go. Now.** "

He looked up at her. "But—"

"No, **listen to me**. I've made my point, I hope I don't have to repeat myself!"

"You don't realize what you've _done_."

"Oh great, not another one. Listen, **will you stop—** "

"You don't have to use the Tone on me."

"Because you're not listening!"

"You don't still get it, do you? Do you?!" His voice rose to a near-scream. "You're a Tamer now, Elena. You can obviously have me following whatever you say!"

Finally, Elena ran out of arguments. Zick grabbed her arm and initiated the run to her hotel.

* * *

It wasn't her silence or her sudden surrender that made it difficult for him to keep going. There was firstly the problem that he couldn't see the Tutors who were after them. At least he recognized the outline of one of the Guard Tutors looking out from Elena's hotel window— _That was really fast! How did they know she was staying there?_ He knew no safer place than his house, where Tutors were prohibited by policy unless they were on duty to check the family.

 _Now if only Dad's car had at least a quart of gasoline!_ He was compelled to do something he had never done before and swore he would never do again: He stole a car. The sedan proved easy to drive and functional in that they were barely seen from outside, with white, laced curtains around all the windows, even short ones at the front—it must have belonged to an old woman.

His mother was waiting for him at the doorway, seeming more astonished with Elena's presence than the car that didn't belong to them. "Hello, Zick. I see we have company again," she said coldly.

But his mind was racing, far from this place. For certain, the Tutors don't have any fast vehicles; they were far behind, at best. But they knew one thing that was very dangerous, that Elena had acquired the powers of the Tone, because she had used it earlier and demanded for their release. It was a good thing they escaped, but was it a good enough reason to show off? Or maybe she didn't know. She certainly had no idea that she could also hear his thoughts. But him, his powers, they were draining, draining since this morning, and who knows when they'll be gone. Then he wouldn't be able to protect her. What could have possibly caused it? Could it also have caused Elena's new capabilities?

"Excuse me, I am talking to you and I expect an answer. I still am your mother, am I not?" Greta said, blocking the door. "Now, answer me! Why is she with you? What did you do?"

He breathed out slowly, trying not to make the sigh disrespectful. "She's not okay right now. It's dangerous out there. And there are a lot of things that need explaining, and those things concern her now as it concerns our family!"

"Fine, as long as you don't speak of a collective 'us', as it does not exist for you two. There is only a separate 'you' and a separate 'her'. This is how it's going to work—"

"Please, not now!" ZIck looked past her to the open window. A blurred figure that resembled a dirty-white feline body jumped onto the sill. "Timothy!"

The cat spoke in a voice that belonged to Timothy. "Greta, we shall have to let her stay. It's not safe outside. But, holy tuna, what on earth is that ugly car doing in our driveway?"

Zick hurdled for an excuse, but it was best not to lie, wasn't it? "It was an emergency. The Tutors chased us after Elena's appointment. They were even waiting for us at the hotel. Dad's car was out of gas, we had to escape."

"Alright, we'll deal with it later. Get inside! A little party like this gets noticed on their radars!"

Indoors, Jeremy was the problem.

"You all deserve a weeks' hard labor! All of you! The young Tamer goes missing, steals a car, as I've heard, and none of you stopped him! Centuries ago, the penalties were simpler but more severe..." he finished in a gruff voice. Everyone held the silence. "...Sorry, everyone. They monitor me too."

Zick nodded at this blurred, brown object. By now he knew this sequence all too well; for every mistake it was this false threat from Jeremy. He led Elena to the couch, and felt all their eyes glued to the two of them; at another time he might have intercepted their random thoughts, but not now. Not with his draining powers.

"Look, everyone, I have something to tell you," he began. Haphazard thoughts whirred in his head. Where would he start? He sighed again.

Bombo came into the room. "Zick! Me missed you much!" he said, an old pair of sneakers in his mouth. Zick could barely make out his outline anymore, but noted the slurred speech that indicated his shoes being devoured once more.

"Hey," he absently replied.

"We play game? Hide-and-eat! You hide shoes, I eat shoes!"

"That's unfair. Who taught you that?"

Bombo made a whining noise and fell to the floor, eyes spurting tears. "It was they! Me was tricked! Waaaaaaaaaaah!" There was laughter among the other monsters in the background, of who Zick had totally no view. He saw his mother leave, for the greenhouse, perhaps.

"That's enough. Anyway, I can't see any of you."

A chorus of "WHAT?!" from everyone present.

He tried not to look at their faces. "Something must have happened. I don't have my powers." Some crazy part of him wanted to break into laughter, that finally he was 'normal'. And the other part...wanted to kiss Elena in front of Greta. Or the Head Tutor. It didn't matter.

"But a Tamer's powers are a part of him! It can't just vanish just like that!" said Jeremy after some thought. He walked toward Zick and inspected every observable aspect.

"I don't care..."

"That's crazy."

He wanted to repeat his line with Elena, the "I know, I've been that way for ten years," but he knew better. This was Jeremy. He shrugged. "It's been like this since this morning."

"But nothing unusual happened this morning."

"Well, something did last night," Elena finally said. She looked from Zick to Jeremy, to the rest of the listeners. "I get it, I get it now. I understand what's happening..." Something about her animated face, something in the spark in her eyes—there was just something that suddenly switched on.

Zick was glad it did. This was the lively Elena he knew, the Elena he first fell in love with.

_Wait, she can hear my thoughts! Then again, so what?_

Elena sighed away her tension, then posed as if giving a lecture on stock exchange. "I don't know how this might sound to you, but it all comes down to just one person. And her name is Emily."

* * *

Jaws dropped open. Greta had just walked back in with a potted plant in each arm, one of which fell and broke. Even Zob, who often tried to sound uninterested to keep his helplessness at bay, and Timothy, their most enthusiastic supporter, gasped in disbelief.

Greta bent down to pick up the shards of broken pottery. "Great! Two hits in one blow: first you come back here, and then you mention that old lady,"

"'Hag'," Zick corrected instinctively, for which he received scolding looks from the Tutors and his father. "Sorry, go on."

"It was Emily from the beginning. She never gave up the idea of getting Zick's powers since she last failed. She was happy with my blood for a moment, but it wouldn't help as much as a Tamer's powers. She rebuilt her machine to wait for the right moment, and when it came, she used it," Elena explained.

"So she has his powers?" asked Zob.

"I'm not sure. Last night, her guards destroyed the entire Detention Oasis with an explosion, with the still machine inside it. We got away, and so did Emily, who was unconscious thanks to the stun gun Timothy let me use. She didn't save it, so it's likely she didn't get the powers."

Timothy thumped the carpet with his paw. "What happened to Zick's powers, then?"

"I don't know for sure."

"I do," said Zick, standing up. "It's in Elena."

"WHAT?!"

The same reactions.

"She touched the machine when she was getting us out there. Then some kind of electric shock occurred. Since then, I've been losing my Sight, and meanwhile, her Voice Dom is developing. Earlier in the Tutors' Pod, she was using it already. The Tutors might have already noticed it too, because they just obeyed what she said."

"Yes," Elena continued, "which might be a reason they gave such a persistent chase, even waiting for us at my hotel room. And there's something else about those Tutors that make me think it's Emily all along. Carnaby-Croth used to be on our side, right? Earlier, I caught a different kind of scent on him. It was like...a potion."

"He's under control!" said Zick.

"Under Emily's control," Elena continued again, "that's why she's only being guarded by Bombos. Isn't that absurd?! She was confident they were stupid enough to do anything she says, such as help her escape to who-knows-where, and drug the Tutors using a hypnotizing potion. Even just the Head Tutor at her command, her dictatorship can affect the entire system of Bibbur-si, and more importantly, the Centennial punishment. The new Tutors wouldn't know; Carnaby is an old, respected figure enough to trust with everything, right?"

"Damn!" exclaimed Jeremy.

Everyone nodded in agreement, with nothing more severe to express that wasn't a harsher curse word.

Elena sat down again. Timothy approached her.

"Good job figuring it out," he said, offering an optimistic grin.

She nodded in reply. What more was there to say? They were doomed to Emily's excellent planning and engineering? There was little hope of success? They didn't have enough Tamers to fight against Emily's forces? What?

"Of course, you'll help us, won't you? There's still a few more days before you leave for home," Timothy went on.

_You're wrong. I'm not going home, I'm leaving home. But if I help, will you look at it as a means to repay the ten years so far you've endured in the Centennial punishment, or as task I'll willingly accept because I'm your friend?_

"I can help you train," Zob suggested.

"Train?"

"Of course. You'll have to learn to use your powers if we're going to win this battle, don't you, Tamer?" he smiled.

Elena looked at Timothy, who was grinning brightly. She blinked twice. The fact hadn't really settled until now.

_I have Zick's powers. I'm a Tamer. This...is...cool!_

"Does...does that mean, I get to be on a real mission and you won't leave me out anymore?" she asked, her own grin forming on her triumphant face. The Tutor's words were ringing in her head. _.. "especially not a human like you."_

She hated being so excluded all the time. She never forgot the feeling of having to be left behind because she was incapable of seeing the monsters she wanted to take on. But now, it was different. She was a Tamer.

Zick sighed for her. _Good luck! The hardest part is yet to come._

Obviously she didn't hear.

 _I'm a Tamer! I'm a Tamer!_ she was thinking.

* * *

They were in the lawn.

"Okay," Zob said. He looked more alive than he had ever been in the last few years, Zick noted thankfully, as he sat on the grass a few feet from the training party. He could vaguely see Timothy's outline against the grass somewhere between his father and Elena, pacing—excitedly? anxiously?—like he did when he first taught Zick the Canning Move.

"My Sight's good, since I've been a Keeper for a long time now," Elena was telling them.

"Yes, so we'll move on to the other skills. But before that, would you kindly enumerate the five kinds of Dom?"

Elena looked at her mentors, challenged. "You probably don't know I memorized the Tamers' Manual before Zick read half of it. That's easy: there's the Sight Dom, the Voice Dom, the Gesture Dom, the EnviroDom, and the Energy Dom."

"Very good," said Timothy. "Let's begin with the Voice. That should be easy. Bombo! Come out here!" he called.

Bombo came out running, an old sneaker hanging from his mouth. "You call?"

"Go ahead," said Zob.

Elena looked at him. Zick could only be amused—Bombo never outgrew his taste for his shoes. What's Elena going to do with him?

"Um, **jump thrice on your knees**?" she said uncertainly.

Bombo made desperate attempts to bounce at least an inch off the ground. After three tries, he sat on the grass, exhausted.

Elena laughed. "Hmm, **sing like a Bursty**!"

Instantly, a horrible screeching noise filled the air.

"Okay, **stop**!"

Silence.

Elena thought for a moment. "Okay, **do a dance interpretation of Beethoven's Symphony no. 5 in C-minor**."

Bombo pleaded her with a resigned sort of look, having no idea what a symphony was, but performed a string of ballet-like movements to a mental rhythm around them. Having done two minutes of this, he bowed and fell to the ground, wailing loudly.

"I'm sorry!" uttered Elena, panicking. She came toward him, but he scrambled to his feet and ran inside with Zick's shoes. "Wait...!"

Zob and Timothy broke out laughing.

"Hilarious!" Zob exclaimed, and had nothing to say for the next couple of moments. "I keep telling Greta to stop subscribing to that cable when we have this kind of entertainment for free!"

"No, that was stupid!" Elena yelled. " **And will you please stop laughing**?!"

Their laughter came to an abrupt halt.

"Thank you!" she said heatedly. "I'll apologize to him later. Can we get a move on, please?"

Zob and Timothy exchanged looks.

"Erm, Elena, you could...you could do special things," Timothy began. He cleared his throat. "We're lucky you're on our side."

"What did I do now?!"

Zob answered, now more delighted than ever. "You commanded us. No question about Timothy, he's a Tutor, but I'm a Tamer. It doesn't happen a lot. You make it work in special ways."

"Huh?" She looked at Zick. He was smiling.

_It means you can use the Tone on other Tamers and possibly even humans. You're lucky you got it from me. Remember, our clan was famous for our creative use of the Tone, but you're really something..._

_Really? Cool!_

"So," she said, a proud expression on her face. "Okay, let's get moving. I have really wanted to learn about the Move ever since I knew about it!"

"The Move is bit advanced for you," warned Zob, "for a beginner."

Timothy interrupted. "Let her try, Zob. She's impressed us this much, hasn't she? We'll see how well she can control the Dom. Anyway, Zick's powers are already developed. All she has to learn is to use it right."

"Yippee! Can I get an Emergency Taming Box or do we have a monster in mind?" she replied, her enthusiasm far beyond her control.

 _Oh Elena. You still have everything about the manual in your head, as you rightly claim,_ Zick thought, amused.

* * *

How on earth was he going to sleep? He had tossed and turned for three hours already, with no apparent hope of rest. It was hopeless because he was far too used to his insomnia, far too used to having the lavender concentrate put him to sleep.

And it was hopeless because he knew Elena was downstairs. She was going to stay for the war, surely. She was almost unwilling to release the first creature she ever Canned. She was still eager to look for any monster to get into the jar by the time night had fallen, and was completely disappointed that they only taught her the most basic details of Taming. And meanwhile, his Sight was fluctuating badly, and by dusk his vision had totally deserted him. No longer Bombo's playful appearance, no longer Ben Talak's boring narrations, no more of Snyakutz Bu's fake French accent. Even his father, and Timothy, looked blurred at times.

Was he going to lose sight of Elena as well?

He could say he envied her. Then, it was for her normality. And now, because she was a better, more capable Tamer than him. _How stupid._ _Well, I guess you really miss something when it's gone._

Then again, he wanted this, so they'd be alike, more than their forms, or their interests...but their...species. Although, this pseudo-humanity was more pressure than he had first imagined. All the wondering what was behind him, or in front of him, that he couldn't see? Somehow, having the Gift—or curse?—put him in a good position. He didn't think it was impossible to live without worries if he didn't know what was there. And naturally he didn't want to stop seeing the love of his life. But the way he acted earlier, he might as well forget that a collective 'they' ever existed.

He had to stop thinking...

He got up, and paced the room several times. It usually tired him and helped the drowsiness to press down. But well, it didn't seem to want to, this time.

_Aw, come on! I have to get some rest!_

There was a soft knock on the door.

_Or maybe not...?_

"Hey, Elena," he greeted as casually as he could as he opened the door.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." _You're always welcome._

She stepped inside and smiled. "Your mom didn't agree with that."

_Oh, I forgot my thoughts are no longer secret._

"They aren't."

Alright, now what? What to do? What to say? He was never this nervous in front of her! "Listen, I won't hide anything. But you have to tell me what you're thinking."

"You've lost...even that power?"

 _Yes_. He invited her to sit near the window.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You don't have to—"

"I'm telling you what I think."

"Oh." He smiled.

* * *

"I haven't been getting good responses from anyone yet. I still don't know what happened to you guys all this time." She cast a furtive glance at Zick, who was sitting on his bed at the point farthest from her.

"You're not the only one Mom's making suffer." He returned the gaze, and sighed. "She threw that line about my failing grade, didn't she?"

"Yeah." Her face turned pink from the effort of recalling the exchange:

_Oh, right! And where were you when they actually laid out the Centennial punishment? Where were you when he started college, when he got his first failing mark in all his life (thanks to you)? Where were you when they started drugging him so he'd start losing his powers and his sanity? DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND STOP ME! Here's my chance to blame everything on the right person!_

"I'm sorry that she's blaming everything on you. I know she does that to everyone else because I get a different version of the same thing all the time."

_It's always 'Why can't you just concentrate on your studies? You never had any problem with grades before. Why now of all times? Didn't you always want to be a psychologist? I bet it's Elena again, huh? I don't see why it should depend on her!' Oh if you knew what she's telling me._

"I understand. She's a mother, she wants only the best for you. But you know, if looks could kill, I'd have been murdered already."

They might have laughed about it together, at another time.

"Dad's a different case. He's around physically, but his mind is always elsewhere..."

"It's called 'fantasy' in psychology, right? That's another defense mechanism," Elena said. She allowed herself a small grin. "Funny combination, huh? Attacking fear, and avoiding it. Your parents are quite opposites. Their blending is unique."

_Perfect, you mean? Like us._

"Yeah."

"Oops! Sorry."

"Huh? What for?"

"The...mental outburst."

He waited for a reply. For a long time, there was only the sound of distant crickets. In the dim light, he observed her face—she was watching the thin layer of fog outside.

_Why, darn it, WHY? Why is it so awkward now? Everything was so smooth and perfect! Why? What happened between us?! Why, Elena? Why?!_

"Anyway," he said, forcing the matter from his mind. "The monsters haven't changed. Timothy has gotten pretty used to being an outlaw, and calls himself that with pride."

"Must be hard, being the guarded now from being the guard. Though, I bet he likes it that he saved Bibbur-si."

 _Didn't we also?_ "Uh, yeah."

"But he's been acting strange around me."

"Around us, actually. He likes the idea of the collective 'us'."

Elena blushed.

 _Do you like it too?_ He really wanted that Empathy thing back now. What could she be thinking? Did she agree with that? Did she think it's a good thing he's not always monitoring every aspect of her now?

 _Damn!_ He forced that thought away too. "Jeremy was married to Marilys not too long after you left."

Elena looked up. "Oh my! Really? I'm so happy for them!"

 _I wish I could say the same thing about us. I wish we—oh never mind!_ "Marilys is on a long break. Her charges moved into another state a few months ago. I don't think they'll be back anymore."

"Teddy? He's in California!"

Zick had trouble taking this in. "H-how did you know?"

"We met. I live a few blocks from his family. But I never knew Marilys was married."

"Oh, I see."

He didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing. At least Teddy could watch over Elena for him from there. Who knows what monsters lived in California. He was a Tamer, and he practiced the Tone excellently. But the attitude, though, left a lot to be questioned.

He could see Elena struggling for something to say.

"You...don't have to say anything," he said.

"Are you jealous?"

"W-what?"

"Are you jealous?" she repeated. "Didn't you want to know what I was thinking? Geez. It's just a question," she let out, half-startled herself.

_Must be the Tone, huh? It makes me a lot more courageous than I really am._

He considered the question for a moment. She looked to be anticipating the worst. _You're right about expecting that._ "Me, jealous?" he began in an obviously fake, rough voice. "You're hands off already. You're...engaged." That word hurt to pronounce. _You know I'd kill to be that man._

Elena attempted a poker face, but failed. She left her seat and headed for the door. "Thanks for the ten-year update." When he didn't reply, she stepped hurriedly outside the room. He felt her disappointment coming in waves.

"They're not coming for me this time, you know," he called after her.

She nodded vaguely, her face now expressionless, and closed the door behind her.


	4. While the Future Lies Uncertain (The Lavender War)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lavender War! But first, a battle that ensues within the soul. Will they fight for the collective 'us'?

_I was willing to make up for how I told you. I was willing to turn away from my constructed life for you. But it seems you don't want me to. I thought you were the one who keeps saying "Fight, Elena! Fight!" We were going to fight the stigma, go against everything they're telling us! We'll stand out! We'll be different! Darn it, I wanted to fight for you. I wanted to love you!_

Tears were streaming angrily down her cheeks, try as she might, but they didn't want to be held back.

_Darn it!_

Just this time, just now, she wanted him to know. She wanted that Emotional Empathy back to where, to who, it belonged. She didn't need to feel him all the time. Now he needed to hear her. Just this time, just now, she wanted him to interrupt her furious self-torture, talk about it. Anything.

Didn't he love her too? She had just about concluded her hypothesis, the way he reacted from her revelation. He was jealous. Her ten-year guess that he'd do something radical for her. Well, there it was. There it went.

Why hold back now? She had just learned to embrace the monster world again, to love this place she called 'home' so long ago, and to welcome the thought that she was now a part of it—for real, now that she was a Tamer. So what if she was human? So what if it was someone else's power? Didn't she appreciate it more, knowing there's a part of him flowing through her veins, giving her strength?

* * *

It was then that three loud knocks broke the silence.

 _Tutors_ , she thought instinctively.

Timothy was suddenly at the door, rehearsing his lines. He didn't finish—halfway into the false greeting he was about to give them, the door flew open, revealing the Tutors behind it: the three from the night before, and a fourth...

"I must speak with Ms. Elena," said Carnaby-Croth.

From behind the throw pillow, she peeked at the old figure, dismayed. _Time to pay for what we broke_ , she thought as their mad escapade earlier played back in her mind. _Zick was right._

The smallest was the first to let himself in. "What are you waiting for, girl? A flash card? Get off your lazy bottom and show us some respect!"

"Respect?" she said defiantly.

"We are authority," the tallest went on.

" **I am a Tamer**."

They froze. Timothy's jaw dropped open in disbelief. His paw was knocking his head repeatedly, choking out the words, "You didn't have to tell them our secret!"

The stairs creaked.

The eldest (not the Head Tutor) laughed. "So, the best friend comes to defense!"

Zick regarded them warily as he made his way toward Elena.

"You ought to know," muttered the smallest, "that she did nothing for you last night."

"Enough." Carnaby raised a hand. "Are we or are we not authority? Are we or are we not diplomats? My subordinates, let me deal with the Half- and the Pseudo-Tamer."

Elena seemed to be ready for an outburst, but Zick warned her with a look.

"That's demeaning," she ended up whispering. She challenged Zick's suppression, and stood up to face Carnaby. "Don't you see why this revolt is taking place, _Sir?_ Before you start blaming me, or anyone else for that matter, I suggest you have a good look in the mirror, and hoping it doesn't break, it'll show you the reason for all your failures."

Her audience beheld her with a mixture of anxiety and support. The whole Detention Oasis held tensely still.

She sighed. _You should know that this time I'm not under the control of the Tone. I'm saying this out of my should know, Zick, even if you can't read my mind anymore. I know we're more connected than that!_

Carnaby shook his head impatiently. "This is the second time you crossed the line, Ms. Elena."

"Don't you 'Ms. Elena' me, _Carnaby!_ " Everyone gasped in horror—Elena seemed to be enjoying it. "You were on our side! You were our voice! So tell me first how many times you crossed the line from the Centennial Punishment to your current reign over Bibbur-si!"

"Shame," he replied, and approached her. "I thought you had learned. I presume it is time you realize what it is you have done to deserve his much attention from us."

Zick moved to her side.

"You can do nothing," Carnaby spat.

"Neither can you, as long as I'm here!"

_Oh, so now you're with me...?_

"How heroic!" said the tallest. "Oh how touching!" said the eldest.

Carnaby reached inside his robes, and brushed Zick aside. He revealed the Device. "How..."

"No!" cried Elena.

"...Pathetic."

And he plugged it into her right arm. Immediately, her face lost color, her breathing slowed, and in a matter of seconds the lavender concentrate had penetrated her blood stream.

Zick caught her as she fell.

The tiny LCD the Device bore on its side was flashing a series of words, "Testing blood content. Energy levels, zero. Power levels, zero. Overall-condition assessment, extremely low."

"Pathetic, all humans are so pathetic. That is the reason they must never interfere with our affairs. That is the reason she's this deep in trouble," Carnaby said in a low, mocking voice. He directed a smile at the kitchen door.

Greta smiled back.

And he addressed Zick, "If you stopped her before it was too late, or rid your life of her when it was still possible, none of this would be happening. However, as you are part human, you have no right sense about these matters! You share their weakness! You share their vulnerability! That is the reason you're in this mess as well."

Before anyone drew another breath, the Tutors were gone.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open; she awoke to the screams that issued from somewhere below her, a world away.

"And you smiled back?! How ridiculous can that sound? I thought you were with us, Mom! I thought you were on our side! I thought we had your support!"

"Oh, wait a minute, did I hear a collective 'we'?"

"Please, this is not the time! I can't understand how you could...could...betray us like this!"

"Betray? You do have my support, honey! That's why I'm glad you're not hurt."

"You're not seeing the point!"

"What is it then, huh? Tell me, I'm listening!"

Elena blinked. That was their argument. _Zick, you do fight for me,_ she thought, somehow thankful. Meanwhile, her entire body was threatening to fall into pieces.

_But wait a minute, where am I?_

A horrible feeling dripped down into her chest as she recognized the four walls around her.

* * *

He headed straight for his room and closed the door as gently as he could behind him.

_You don't understand, Mom, I..._

Before he was able to continue, he spotted Elena in an effort to raise herself to her feet.

"You're awake!" he said, the smile that formed against his will gave away his surprise.

"And in agony," she managed to whisper, before the only sound she could emit was gasps.

He wondered for a split-second whether or not he should fetch her some water, to dilute the lavender in her bloodstream. It often helped him recover, or, when it didn't, induced a larger headache.

"You're doing fine, actually," he admitted, recalling the first time he ever received a dose of that lavender concentrate, the first time they drugged him into obedience—and silence.

It was just the three mean Tutors, carrying the same proud aura and lines of mockery that neatly followed the same baseline every night. Timothy was apprehensive, Greta even more. The monsters stood in a fearful circle around him, watching as he lost consciousness, helping lift him to his room, even waiting until he came to, at which time the Tutors were still there, upset that he was already awake at dawn. The moment Greta realized she could do nothing to stop them was the moment they pinpointed as the beginning of her near-insanity.

The silence just hung over them.

"Elena," he began, but found he had nothing else to add.

Sadly, he realized there was nothing left between them. The link was dead.

* * *

It was the least she could do not to cry, but if he dared move any closer to her, if he dared _think_ any louder, she was going to break.

So it was _this difficult_ to be open to his thoughts, and his thoughts were a deep lake of sorrow. How did he bear to survive every moment with _this_ , with this load weighing in his chest, with this pain, guilt, resentment, longing...

He was so fragile.

She never really thought about him like this. He was her icon of hope in every dark tunnel. And _this_ was so unlike him. Since when? Since when had this mature dreariness overcome him? When?

...When she left him?

And it all came down to... _It was my fault. My fault. And it was true, wasn't it? All I ever did was think about me! Me! My safety, my part, my adventure! How stupid of me! And there, that word 'me' again! What's wrong with me? Oh, there it is again!_

_Elena! How come you're so stupid?_

_You're hurting him!_

_Since when...did you care?_

"Uh, I'll get something," said Zick, interrupting her thoughts. He excused himself silently and stepped out of the room.

_Stop him, Elena! Stop him!_

But he was gone.

"You are an inconsiderate person," she told herself, and wanted to cry. Why had they become so different? So feeling, but never reaching out. Maybe it was their distance, or the fact that they just simply grown apart. But they could never grow apart, they were _destined_ , she believed it.

So why...

"Elena."

_Huh?_

Zick was standing at the doorway, waiting to be welcomed.

Waiting for her welcome.

_But you're always welcome in my heart!_

Stupid soap operas. She was watching too much TV. The drama was sickening, but sickening enough to numb her other feelings.

"Here," he said, handing her the glass of water he was holding.

She took it slowly, once nearly crashing to the floor—she had forgotten about the lavender. "Thanks," she murmured. So? That's all? Is that all she could tell him?

_Think, Elena! Why can't you say ANYTHING?_

The water stung her lips. It was cold with two cubes of ice, and water vapour condensed in droplets outside the glass. It was heavy when she lifted it with just one hand.

She didn't realize he was sitting next to her again, closer this time...

The next few gulps were soothing...

Like his voice over the phone, the first time she tried to call him?

_Forget it! You're lucky he can't hear you! Keep drinking._

Another gulp. She licked her lips. She wanted to fall asleep again...

So she'd dream of the other night, when they met again?

_Come on, Elena! Don't be like this, I BEG you. You're not doing yourself any good anyhow._

_Do you ever think of me like this? To watch over me is a thankless job, isn't it? I ought to thank you for everything, but I keep..._

Her eyelids were heavy.

But no, not this time. She wasn't leaving him, not even mentally, not now. She was going to stay if only this time. Because it was their last few moments? Because, after the war, they doubt coming out alive? Then, would she have another reason to extend her stay? Would he have any respect for her even if she was going to be married to someone else?

It was too much betrayal—

No. Not because it was their last. Yes, they would live through the war. Perhaps she would stay a little longer, for any reason, to be with him. Perhaps he still cared, to think of their distance with such reverence.

Did they have to take this much out of them to prove she really loved him? That she made the wrong decisions to leave, before?

And before she could think any further, her brain had given out—

She was asleep.

__

* * *

_I guess it's safe now._

Imagine, the love of his life, resting in his arms? He'd give anything to freeze this one perfect moment. Anything.

Strangely, his Empathy was gone, but with her just inches away, he could feel her emotions. And her emotions reflected the longing and emptiness that was his.

Ah, and wasn't it bliss? He could die right now. And who cares? This...was _perfect_.

* * *

So it was alright that Emily herself had called them in the dead of the night, threatening to destroy the entire city _above and below_ if she did not acquire his and his father's powers in thirty-six hours. It was also alright that his mother ignored him until dawn—it was a good thing; she saved spared him a lot of energy and vocal power (to scream back).

Oh, and it was the best thing that Elena was awake and fully recuperated by mid-morning. (Her first dose, then, was a lot better than his, it turns out.) She was in top condition, her senses keen and her powers ready to blow them away. She in fact took active part in the planning the assault on Emily and God-knows-what with Zob and Timothy.

What was not alright...was the call.

Just when he thought everything was alright between them.

* * *

It was only half an hour before noon.

"Zick," called Greta. It was the first word she spoke to him that day.

She handed him the phone and took three steps away to listen to the conversation.

He shrugged. "Hello?"

"Hey, Zick! It's me, Teddy! Remember me? How are you?"

"Teddy? Oh, hi. I'm great," he replied. For some reason he recalled that Teddy was in California, near where Elena lived. Heck, who cares, Elena was near him now. "Greatest six hours of my life," he added truthfully.

"Okay, whatever. Look, is Ellie there? I asked for her but here we are talking."

 _Ellie?_ "Ellie? Who Ellie?"

Teddy chuckled. "Stupid, that's Elena's nickname here in CA."

"Oh, oh." _Strange_.

"So, are you gonna let me talk to my fiancée?"

_Fiancée?! What do you mean fiancée?!_

"Hello? Zick? Where's Ellie—"

"I take it back! I was having the worst two minutes of my life!"

The phone was left dangling off the cord.

* * *

"So, what did I tell you?"

He ignored Greta.

"I was right," she pressed, following him. "I was totally right about her. See? She's not only getting married, she's marrying someone you used to trust. Hmm, so that's why he left Big Burg, he followed her."

"Stop it, Mom."

"See? Don't deny it! She just did it again. Nothing has changed; the little liar hasn't failed. She's still the bitch—"

"Don't call her that!"

Greta beamed delightedly. "I told you so. Didn't I warn you enough?"

He pounded the wall. "NO!" he yelled. He spun around to face her. "You could have told me more! You could have yelled louder! I might have taken the drugs you keep in the cupboard the night she left, and I wouldn't ever have had to put up with all this!"

"Oh my, you've tried to—"

He blinked. Hot tears trickled down his cheek. "You're right, you're right—"

Zick had entered the kitchen, Greta tailing him. Elena was helping herself to a bowl of corn flakes on the dining table.

"Hey, Zick," she said, waving the tablespoon.

He walked past her. The conversation was replaying in his head. "Don't talk to me, _Ellie_."

The horrified look she gave never reached him. He was out through the back door no sooner than he reached for the large knife in the sink.

* * *

"Change! Change! Hurry!" Timothy yelled frantically.

"Wait. We can't leave." It was Jeremy.

"This is ridiculous! We can't let him out, what with the Tutors on guard, and Emily threatening for his powers, and who knows, his life! And he took the big knife!"

"No, it's too risky to be noticed on their radars! Our side has too few elements to oppose Emily. If we lose anyone else—"

"So you're saying risk Zick?!"

"This is a tricky situation."

"May I remind you we crossed the line just the other night!"

Jeremy straightened his stance. "Timothy, it's broad daylight. What can he do? The anonymity of the crowd is enough to protect him from outside attacks and from himself."

Timothy looked defeated. He looked at Greta. "I heard you two yelling from the attic while I was watching Bombo. What happened? What did you say? Tell us, tell us!"

His frantic look made Greta smile. "Ask her." She motioned to Elena. "She knows for sure."

Elena stood up.

 _Don't talk to me,_ Ellie _!_

"Stay where you are, young lady, and tell us what happened!" demanded Jeremy.

"This could be a life-and-death situation. Please tell us," Timothy urged.

 _Don't talk to me,_ Ellie _!_

Just when she thought everything between them was alright.

* * *

She led the trek down to Emily's old cave, where a full decade ago she died—an adventure gone wrong—and was brought back to life by Zick's Cure.

He was still nowhere to be found when they left. He didn't bring the Signal; he didn't even change into untracked clothes. If the Tutors found him ahead of them...

Well the guilt was all laid on Elena. And her mindless escape ten years ago. And her choosing Teddy to block him out. And coming back to rub in the wounds.

"I can feel him," she whispered. Timothy, who walked closest to her, nodded thankfully.

_I can feel him. His thoughts, his emotions, his every heartbeat. I feel everything. The warm, humid, afternoon air; the rays of sunlight on his face; and the scent of fresh earth and trees._

"He's in the forest," she added.

"Then he's close. There's an underground tunnel forming an intricate labyrinth under the city, extending as far as to Emily's old cave, and to the forest—which is not too distant."

Elena nodded absently. That tunnel led to the river, the warehouses, the base of the Pyramid of Invulnerability. Their _entire_ past could be traced by those tunnels. And possibly, could it hold their future? Ah wishful thinking. That tunnel. And oh yes. That same tunnel was linked to Emily's Detention Oasis, or, rather, what was her prison before it exploded. It may have been the getaway she used after it was obliterated.

Does that mean she still had the machine? Are there chances she rebuilt it into something better (or, worse)?

"We'll find him after the war," said Jeremy, who now walked next to Timothy. If it was supposed to calm her it didn't work.

"War? Why 'war'?" Elena couldn't help asking.

"Because we are going to have to fight them," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Instead of running away, we're bringing ourselves closer to the enemy."

"There are times we have to step back and plan. But other times, matters must be taken into our own hands—"

"Paws?" interrupted Timothy.

"Oh shut up, Timothy."

Elena didn't care to listen to their bickering anymore. Greta and Zob were behind them, hiking quietly as if nothing were the matter. They had planned well. But for every plan there was an inevitable doubt: Would their plans be enough? What elements did Emily have on her side? Did she rebuild the machine and prepare it for use against them? Did she have lavender concentrate hidden with her? How many did she have on her side?

And, where was Zick? Is he safe? But more importantly, is he still _alive_?

* * *

The longer he thought about it, the more puzzling it became.

_Teddy replaced me._

How convincing was that?

But the way Elena told him, slowly, carefully, seemed enough to show she cared. Or maybe because they shared _something_ , something they could never bring back now.

He tightened his grip on the handle, ran his fingers through the blade—blood fell to the moist earth.

The pain brought his mind back to reality.

_I loved her for ten years, in secret, in desperation, even when she was far away. I'll still love her even if she doesn't give that back._

He choked on the words. It was a lie. She _betrayed_ him. But, didn't he once believe they were meant to be? From the moment they met, he agreed that she would be different for him, that she would be someone he could invest his time and friendship—and love—on.

"What do you want?! Why did you have to come back?!"

His words echoed back mercilessly.

He cut his hand again. "Damn you Teddy Thaur! You're like your father, who betrayed mine!" He made another cut. "I thought you already had Lay! You said you were happy with her!" Another cut.

"But I don't feel anything." He let the sound rebound infinitely. "I don't feel _anything_!"

A final cut. He pointed the knife at his wrist.

 _This is it. Now or never._ But through tearful eyes and blood-soaked hands, he saw what he had done: the scars would never heal now, they would be testament to his umpteenth attempt at suicide, and to the fact that he was never going to stop loving her.

"I love you." _An angry person can never see light_ , he recalled from a random class in psychology; _an angry person can never love._ "I love you," he sobbed. He looked at the sore marks, at the word, on his still-bleeding left hand.

'Elena'.

* * *

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong, Elena?"

"Nothing," she replied uncertainly, looking at where her ball of light had fallen, fluid-like in manner, into the earth, which absorbed it readily and glowed bright blue, and at her throbbing left hand. It looked fine, but felt like knives were being forged into her flesh, deeper and deeper...repeatedly.

They had entered a dark tunnel where no light could follow. Zob focused Energy into his palm and created a ball of light. Fascinated, Elena had done the same, took two attempts to make it work. And her light, it was bigger and more luminous. _Zick's really strong_ , she thought, mesmerized by the ball of light after it materialized, and felt a sick lurch in her stomach. Where is he?

So they were in semi-darkness again.

Her light had flowed into a crack. It traced its random path timidly in a warm, blue glow. About a hundred meters ahead of them, the crack diverged into a million other paths, crooked and eerie.

A shadow moved in the distance, at the first fork.

"Greetings," said Emily, holding a large flask with a sickly green concoction bubbling inside. Its weak glow only barely rivalled Elena's Energy.

Emily bent to touch the 'fluid' Energy light, still flowing. "Do you know how I intend to use the Dom after you surrender?" Her voice sounded magnified around them.

"What makes you think we will, Anguana?!" Timothy yelled back.

Emily stood up. "Oh yes," she laughed, "I think you will." She uncorked the flask and tipped some of the liquid into the blue light.

It burst into mad, white flames.

Elena and the rest were quickly herded by Jeremy away from the cracks. "You can't burn the city, you madwoman!" he cried.

"'Hag'!" Elena corrected, but instantly covered her mouth.

Emily returned a smile. "But I won't burn the city, you fools!" She raised the flask for them to behold. "Do you have any idea what this is? This ancient mixture, the Essence of Hate, was first brewed by the eldest of the Anguane sisterhood. The effect of a single drop is, I would say, difficult to put into words."

"Oh I'm shaking, auntie!" Greta challenged, approaching the old woman. Zob only managed to hold her back in time—a difference of one foot made a hundred degrees—after Emily poured a fourth of the Essence into the blue Energy on the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Emily responded coolly.

_How could she stand this heat?!_

"You don't have the means of to avoid its danger unlike I do."

"What, another potion?" uttered Greta.

"Idiots! It's called sun block!" she said, remaining in place. "The effects of the Essence, you may assume, is very unpredictable. Thus you are mistaken. For instance, when it comes into contact with this..." she raised the hand she had dipped into the liquid Dom Energy, "FIRE. Angry, uncontrollable. A reaction so ancient, so classic: like good and evil. Love and hate."

_His Energy is pure love..._

"Now, on human skin, like acid. On monsterosa," she gave a maniacal laugh, "oh, disintegration...into nothing."

The party held tensely still.

Emily went on, "What the Elders seldom pass on to children is the fact that even the Dom can be powered. Recharged. It feeds on a single emotion, which propels it and its owner. This little blue light? See the bright, innocent glow? It's feeding off love. Ugh, disgusting."

_He's alive because he loves me... And I'm powered too by the same feeling!_

"But another type of Dom is powered by deception. I acquired a sample from a more generous donor before he left Old Mill village. I bet he was afraid to see what his powers would do to the Tutors."

"The hypnotizing potion I smelled off the Tutors did have a bit of...Energy in it," Elena said.

"You realize that Hate and Deception go well. So that mixture found its way to my Detention Oasis, care of my dumb guards, and into the Tutors' Pod when they reported daily."

"Who did you get the Energy from? Who was the Tamer?" Zob insisted.

Emily cackled. "Simple, Zobedja. Who else would deceive you? 'We're leaving for California!' The coward didn't want anything to do with me after he gave up his powers."

"Teddy gave up his powers?" All heads looked at Elena at this realization. _He didn't say anything. But he didn't hunt little monsters either._

Emily stared them down. "So if you have any complaints about my demands, better keep it to yourself. Know what it will cost to say 'no' to me. Greta, what will it be? To SAVE or SURRENDER your son's life?"

* * *

Zob instantly fired a ray at Emily. But like fire was to gasoline, the Fire of Hate was attracted to his Dom.

"Wrong move." Emily smirked at the burns he acquired.

"I'm fine," Zob told Greta—she was instantly at his side. "I'm fine," he repeated, but she didn't believe him.

"Start running," Emily said dauntingly. "Rule of magnetism, opposites attract!" They looked at her, or tried to look for her. She was suddenly gone. Meanwhile, the Fire had abandoned the cracks and was advancing toward them, enclosing them in a burning circle.

Elena raised her arms and created a dome force-field of Energy.

She realized at once she made it more dangerous for them than if she hadn't done so. The Fire was consuming the barrier she made.

"Okay, thanks Elena. When it gives out, we make a run for it, got it?" Zob instructed.

"No, honey, it's too dangerous," Greta cooed.

"But we can't stay here either and wait to be barbecued, can we?" Timothy said.

"Besides, the girl's getting tired." Jeremy motioned to Elena. "What's wrong with your hand? It's been bothering you."

"No, it's nothing," she replied heatedly. She looked at her left hand. The throbbing was still present, but weaker now. "Don't mind it, I'll keep this up."

"Fine; when it gives out, we run."

"We're running away?"

"We have to, Elena. Things are too out of control for my liking," Jeremy added.

"Okay, okay, get ready," Elena stated, her brows knitted and her eyes shut tight. "Ready?"

_I hope you're okay, Zick!_

The shield sparked—and finally collapsed. The Fire flew into the air with white-hot rage, and only missed them as Elena shot a ray away from them, which as she hoped the Fire followed.

She turned to run after the others, but they were transfixed at the sight that lay beyond the barrier: Anguanas flooding into the cave, coming out of every shadow, every opening, every rock. They were surrounded.

_Now what?!_

Around them, the Fire danced to the silent melody of revenge.

"Hello, Ms. Elena," a calm, austere voice said behind her. The familiar voice merited enough fear from her that she spun around.

And the moment she had faced Carnaby Croth squarely, he stuck the Device into her stomach.

* * *

"Argh! What's happening?!" Zick finally stopped running at the familiar prick of the Device. But it was almost there, it was only a few feet in front of him now: the entrance to the Ancient Armoury.

He looked at his abdomen, but there was nothing. Panting, it came to him that perhaps the Empathy was becoming stronger in him again. _But how? Why?_ Though now was not the time for answers, at least not to this question, the thought didn't leave him. _Elena...she's been given a heavy dose of lavender concentrate!_ His sight was darkening, his body became numb. _She'll be out soon. The problem is, I might, too._

Why he thought of going to the Armoury was unknown to him. All he knew was, there was a healthy stock of Emergency Domboxes Teddy had been gathering before he left Old Mill; he wanted a reserve whenever he needed one. Zick found the loot one day buried right in the middle of the grand hall. All he needed was to see if it was still there. And fetch one. Then bring it to the cave, where perhaps the Lavender War was at its height, now with the Tutors playing foul with the lavender concentrate.

But now, he had to find a way to keep Elena from falling asleep.

* * *

Elena found herself lying at the Tutors' feet, her body aching, her mind not working...and a voice in her head, _Stay awake, Elena! Stay awake!_

Her eyes fluttered open. This is amazing, this is impossible—she was actually awake despite the lavender concentrate in her blood. But she was tired. She let down her eyelids.

_No! Please stay awake! Don't. Fall. Asleep._

It was then she recognized that tone, then that she realized those thoughts weren't her own. And her hand, it felt like she was squeezing on a jagged rock, pressing it into her 'wounds'. She felt herself screaming inside, or beyond her; she just felt a scream she didn't emit. She looked at her hand. There was nothing wrong with it, nothing physically at least.

_Elena, listen, we're going to fight! We're going to make it! But I need you to stay awake. Don't give in to the lavender._

"You're right, Zick." She smiled—the effort was excruciating for her exhausted body. "You're always right." She forced her eyes open, and slowly, gradually, she brought herself to her feet, to behold the scene in front of her.

* * *

Eyes raised to the afternoon sky, "She did it!" he said, dropping the rock fragment he was squeezing. It was thanks to one Psychology lesson, "Pain keeps the mind busy." He felt the lavender was affecting him too. Well, he had the original wound in his hand anyway; what was supposed to kill him was saving his life! _Just wait for me, Elena._

At last he had reached the Armoury. It was exactly as he last saw it, only with a little upturned soil in the center of the grand hall. The Domboxes! He looked right to the nearest pillar. There it was, the shovel Teddy uses. He picked it up. Ran for the stash. Began digging.

They were untouched. For a moment, he wondered again what the use would be, why he should bother. He had not the intention nor power to Can the Tutors, and Anguanas could not be contained. But Elena, she had done strange and wonderful things with his powers during her short practice; for sure, she had the capacity to overwhelm them in the conflict.

Each Jar was wrapped carefully in a thin, black cloth, each of them precisely labelled for use: all this was encased in a large plastic bag. _Teddy won't mind, I hope,_ he thought, picking everything up. His hand complained under the weight of the Jars. _He's Elena's fiancé, darn it!_ he recalled. Suddenly they were light and easy to throw at someone's head.

The Tutors were laughing at her. "Resisting, is she? This girl's one of a kind. You never see them live longer than a minute. And if she does survive, we'll see how worse it turns out for every moment longer." The smallest was guffawing on the ground, "And I'll give you three thumbs up if you can still give us an order!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

She gave them the stop sign. " **Stop!** "

All life dropped fell to a standstill. The Anguane were immobilized, the Tutors stunned into silence.

"Good," she grinned, " **now, release them** ," she added, indicating Zob and the others.

Carnaby Croth smiled. "With pleasure!" On his signal he released his captives, and they dashed after Elena.

"Wait, wait, why are they running after me?!" she yelled, while suddenly her feet switched on and carried her away. " **Answer me!** "

The smallest of the Tutors convulsed in resistance, but choked explaining, "We were merely instructed, we are slaves with no right to learn why the Master told us to strap these Bands on them."

Elena looked over her shoulder at her pursuers—they each had a tight black Band around their wrists. "The Essence of Hate..." she thought aloud, "mixed with a Dom powered by deception..." she paused as she nearly tripped on two Anguanas' feet purposely extended to her path, "has the power to hypnotize!" She looked again, this time at the four Tutors, then at the Anguanas all around her. Indeed, they had the same Band secured on their wrists. _The Band they had was contaminated by the Essence and Deception Dom!_

" **Stop! Stop!** " she cried.

_You have to want to command them! You have to know you're the boss of them!_

" **Stop chasing me!** " she called behind her.

_You're stronger than them!_

"I can't do it, Zick!"

_You CAN!_

She stopped, faced them, and in her loudest possible voice, yelled, " **Everyone listen to me! Remove. Your. Bands!** "

Nothing happened.

She ran again, headed for where Emily may have disappeared to. "I can't do it, I need you Zick!"

_I know, but right now I've got something to do._

She found a trap door, much resembling a rock than anything, which slid into an opening.

* * *

"Hello, Zick. We meet again," said Emily with a vindictive smirk. "You can say I've been expecting you for a long time. And once again, I've proven just how _stupid_ you really are! Coming me to for 'help'. As if I really will."

They were alone in the big room. A few feet apart. Zick guarding the door and Emily standing by her machine. Staring each other down.

Zick allowed her a little curiosity before he spoke. "I'm not the only one, then. You controlled the Tutors cleverly, enslaved all these witches for your use, and rebuilt your lab here to brew that Essence of Hate. You always think you'll get your way."

"But I always do, my dear boy," answered the Anguana. "Wasn't it brilliant? My plan was nearly perfect. Luckily I wasn't the one who experienced all the drawbacks of the flawed machine. Your dim-witted girlfriend always saves me the trouble; first her blood proved how much more complex my invention could be, so I improved it to get the Dom itself! Then I found out it was only temporary—"

"So that's why my Empathy was back. I wasn't here but I didn't really miss much of the battle."

"Again I had it upgraded to claim not only your powers...but your Life Force!"

Outside, thunder erupted violently.

"Don't worry, auntie..." Zick began, brandishing the knife he carried for her to see, "...that's exactly what I want from you too."

* * *

There was no more talking.

Zick walked toward her, slowly, then accelerated into a run with the knife posed for the deadly strike.

Emily swerved out of his way in time, grabbed his left hand and squeezed on it with her nails. The wound broke deeper, bled more freely.

Zick fell to his knees, screaming, writhing in pain.

Elena, who had just entered the small room, had done the exact same thing.

Emily picked up the knife as it fell; she pointed it to Zick's neck. "So, are you going to surrender yourselves now?!" she bellowed in his ear. "Because there's only two ways we can do this—the hard way, or the way that's so extremely difficult it will be easy...for you to beg for sweet death!"

" **STOP. EMILY.** "

The hag looked at the trembling girl with the outstretched arm and an open jar at her feet.

"What're you going to do, Pseudo-Tamer, Can me?" Emily goaded. She touched the knife to Zick's face.

Elena lowered her arms in consideration. She knelt, put both hands on the ground. Bowed her head. Hair covered her face.

A blue 'liquid' seeped out into the soil, saturated it, that it glowed a pure, brilliant blue. And she pushed down against the ground...

An earthquake!

Emily tumbled off her feet and hit the machine.

"You stupid children!" growled Emily, scrambling to her feet. She switched on the machine, tore a portion of her sleeve which was soaking in Zick's blood and fed it to the machine. It whirred into life at its receipt.

She emitted an evil cackle—

And a purple ray of Dom Energy!

"I have the power!" she proclaimed. She created a ball of light and sent it hurling at Elena. "Now let's play this game fair and square!"

" **Stop. Emily.** " Elena's voice was firm and loud.

Emily had pretended not to be affected, but her grasp on her hostage loosened.

Zick finally went up to Elena.

_Okay, Elena, you ready to Can the first Anguana to be Canned in history?_

_Come on, Zick, this is serious._

_Well so am I._

They looked into each others' eyes and grinned.

"What do you think you're going to do, Can me?" Emily jeered, but remained motionless. "I'm a human, a witch—"

"A monster with the most evil deeds!" Elena cut her.

"You've done worse than any monster-ska we've ever faced," Zick continued.

"You're more evil than the most scheming souls branded by authority and society!"

"You're more vile than the lowliest of every creature!"

"More cursed than any wretched soul from hell!"

" **So I command you. Emily. Get. Into. The. Dombox. NOW!** "

Elena performed the Move, Zick right behind her mimicking her actions.

And Emily tried to resist, but with her blood 'contaminated' with the Dom, she was indeed subject to their command.

The next moment, she was screaming her rage inside the glass jar Elena was holding.

* * *

Zick turned to face Elena. "I might never have the chance again."

Elena was smiling. "What're you talking about?"

He kissed her. Lips to lips. Long and passionate. Arms around her waist. She returned the embrace... This was a really blessed day sanctioned by Heaven to continue. What luck they've had...

Zick pulled back and just hugged her. "You did really great, you were fantastic even with the lavender."

Elena was just glad he didn't see her turn beet-red. "It was you. You kept me awake, or rather...alive."

"You saved my life for the millionth time..."

She heard the apparent difficulty in his breathing. "A-are you okay, Zick?"

He refused to let go. "We won this together. We won this for the collective 'us'."

"Zick, you're cold!"

"I love you, Elena!"

Her eyes brimmed with tears for both joy and anxiety. "You're still bleeding..." she recalled, trying to look at his left hand.

Then his entire weight fell on her. She brought them to the ground carefully.

"Zick! Zick!" she cried.

He was out cold.

"No, Zick, please wake up!" she yelled. "No, no! NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Oh yeah, I mentioned the "Cure" thing. It'll be explained in-story next chapter!


	5. Just...Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that's left is the question: When Elena leaves, will she ever come back? How will their love story end? Or will it NOT end?

"No! No! Zick, wake up!" Elena cried. "You said we were going to fight! You said we were going to make it!"

"Zick!"

Greta was the first to find them.

Elena cradled his head and went on trying to talk to him.

"Get away!" yelled Greta.

Zob, Timothy, Jeremy and the four Tutors followed.

"Is he alive?" asked Timothy.

"He must be," Greta answered, her cheeks lined with tears, "there's a weak pulse...he just _has_ to be."

"He's as white as a sheet," commented Jeremy. "Looks like he's lost a lot of blood."

They all looked at Elena. Her clothes were soaked in the deep red liquid.

Zob approached his wife and son. "We have to get him to a hospital."

"They don't have Z-superpositive in their blood banks!" wailed Greta in full hysterics.

Jeremy came forward. "Listen, we all need to go. Your husband has third-degree burns, Elena needs her blood filtered for the lavender, and Zick..."

"Fine! Let's go! Let's just hurry!" Greta sighed. "But Zob's car, the kids brought it out—"

Timothy had an idea. "Don't worry, they brought back something anyway, with a full tank as well! Only, I wonder how well any of our monsters can drive an old sedan."

* * *

For some strange reason he found himself awake in the middle of the night. He glanced at the clock above the only door to the room. It was exactly midnight.

Where are the Tutors?

It dawned on him that this wasn't his home. This place rang a bell; it was somewhere he had visited about ten years ago, but then he wasn't the one on the bed. But wait...that meant, now, he was still alive?

Zick turned his head to the left. His hand was neatly bandaged, a dextrose attached to one of his veins, supplying him blood. He had yet to wonder who it came from, or how any hospital could possibly have his blood type available.

The curtains enclosing his little area moved.

Elena's head appeared behind it. She smiled. "You're okay," she mouthed, with a sigh of relief. She hesitated coming closer, but did so anyway, and sat beside him. "How're you doing?"

"I thought I was going to die." He closed his eyes. Elena's expression was too concerned for him to take in.

She took his left hand in hers, tracing the wounds with her thumb gently; she knew where it hurt, knew just where she could add pressure and release it—she still felt the 'wounds' in her hand. "My name cost you five pints of blood. It's a miracle you're still alive, talking to me."

He looked at her. She wore a mature, understanding expression. He had often seen that in the movies, in older people who had gone through so much in life. Elena had this smile on her, proud or thankful. He suddenly thought of what might be if he didn't pull through, if he let go of his life. He would never see her smile again. "How...how did they find a blood donor?"

"They didn't have to," she answered. "The biggest spectator of the collective 'us' instantly knew that while your powers ran through me, I was tainted enough to share your blood type, or if that's not the case, you wouldn't reject my blood. I carry the same life force as you do."

 _Timothy_ , he thought, a smile crossing his face as well.

It was his fault Elena had been dragged into this. At first they only had harmless—or a little bit more than harmless—adventures. Then he made her a Keeper when he Cured her. Now she finally had a taste of power, finally knew what it was like to be in his shoes, to carry his burden. Nah, she didn't see it as a burden, she'd been wanting this for too long. She was more excited than anything to Can an Anguana, something the Tamers' Manual had deemed impossible.

 _Hmm, the Cure_ , he thought again. Timothy was stocking up on his tears every time he cried that he had a whole shelf of jars filled with the Cure. But he realized that the Cure only works for whom it was cried. He was proud to know it fixed Elena's broken leg the first night she was there.

"I imagine you're up because you're expecting the Tutors?" he asked her.

Elena nodded. "A few days of that routine, I got used to it. But they're late, or maybe they've finally stopped. I wish I knew where they were."

_Must be getting rid of Emily's machine, or modifying the Anguanas' memories, or something._

"By the way, where's everyone else?" he asked.

Elena shifted her position. "Your dad's right over there to your right, behind the curtain. He's getting his burns treated, which is taking a long procedure. The doctors had never seen burns that severe, but of course I imagine they've never heard of the Fire of Hate either." She went on caressing his injured hand. "Your mom was also admitted for counselling. She was only supposed to be briefed about life after these incidents, but they found her thinking was rather unstable. She came out unscathed but the most traumatized. Not only because of Emily, but also for the ten years she's spent suffering."

"We've all been through our own suffering," Zick remarked. Elena only looked at him, but knew he meant...a lot more than that. "What about you? How have you been?"

She blushed. "I've been on dialysis for two days now to get rid of the lavender in my system. Then they collect two pints of blood a day for transfusion to you."

"Wait, you mean I was out for two days already?!"

"Yes. Your mom was starting to really get worried you might not come out of your coma. Erm...so was I."

"Two days, wow."

_Make that million times a billion. You saved my life, kept saving me. I've depended on you for two days...and ten years._

"You were right," he chuckled.

"About what?"

"You always said I'd never survive without you."

But her expression changed, became darker.

"Sorry," she mumbled, and went back to her bed. _For the ten years I've spent running away from you._

* * *

It was...a week later.

Midmorning.

Greta wasn't too used to waking up this late, or staying home for days at a time. The flower shop has been closed for far too long. But she was more needed here, at home, by her son than by any flowering plant.

She showered briskly. Looking in the mirror at her nearly waist-length blonde hair, she knew nothing much has changed. Maybe she was older, more experienced, tougher (...or more afraid), but there were the many things that defined her as Zick's mother that was barely altered. She still loved her family a real lot, and was prepared to sacrifice anything for their safety and happiness.

"No," she told herself, setting down the brush. She seldom lied to herself because it didn't convince her, it didn't work. But ten years have made her very stubborn, more than she cared to admit. Tears formed in her eyes.

Zick was miserable because of Elena, so she'd been fighting her off; but she's also the reason he held on to dear life.

Elena never set foot in her house again after they were released from the hospital. Greta assumed, she went back to her hotel to pack up, maybe sulk about how things ended, and leave forever after her hell vacation was over.

BUT. There was always a 'but'. If Elena would leave forever, then so will Zick. He would never be happy again, for that Elena was the reason he endured every day of the last decade. She knew that. It was just too hard after everything. If he should decide never to show the world another smile, then cursed be that day...she would rather die than see him suffer.

But. It wouldn't be her fault. Wasn't Elena engaged to that other Tamer, rather ex-Tamer, Tadduja Thaur? If she was as much of a best friend as she assumes herself to be, she never would have tried, not even think, of affiliating herself with someone else—particularly someone their entire clan had been in conflict with.

However, Zick still persisted, kept 'loving' her. Why did he have to complicate his life with a single woman? She wasn't even special; she was just a normal little girl, she would never understand what every day entailed for Zick, all the torture of being so different, so set apart from everyone else.

Then again there was another 'but': Zick brought her into the monster world when he made her a Keeper with the Cure. And now her migration into it was complete. She had become, in part, for some time at least, a Tamer.

For this she had a good 'but' coming. The Tutors should soon be done reversing the polarity of the machine. Once she gives back Zick's powers, there would be nothing more to link them.

But—oh, why another?—that would mean his eternal sorrow from them on...

* * *

"Why did you bring me out here?"

Elena was asking her coffee more than Greta, who adjusted her glasses uneasily.

"I wanted to tell you a couple of things."

"I'm all packed and ready to move out of your life, if that's what you wanted to know," Elena answered sharply. "I'm just waiting for Friday, I don't want my parents to think I left early because I'm having a terrible time."

"You'd lie to them?"

"No, I'm saving them from the truth."

The low chatter of the other customers saved them the trouble of fumbling for something to say. Elena took a sip from her cup and set it down, her look far away to the end of the street.

"There's something else," Greta began anxiously.

"Please tell me straight, now. I don't want to beat around the bush anymore," snapped Elena.

Greta took a generous sip of coffee and proceeded, "The Tutors have done with the machine and are requesting you to give back Zick's powers. It would be the last thing you have to do for us."

"For you?"

Greta sensed the hostility in her voice.

Elena stood up. "I'm sorry I have to go. I have to get something for the twins."

"Wait!" called Greta, rising to her feet. "I know you're angry at me for a dozen or a hundred reasons! I've been more of a headache than support for you these past few days. And I'm really sorry for that."

"I understand you completely. It's your job, it's your business to do these things. After all you're his mother," Elena said with composure. "You don't have to apologize for anything. But I have to go now." She turned to leave.

"Elena, things aren't difficult only for me, I know you're having a hard time too," Greta called. "I can't blame you for anything that's happened, they just did."

Elena blinked away the tears that formed. She spun around and answered, "I know for one thing you're just saying that, because truth finally hit me straight in the face and told me all my decisions were both wrong and stupid. So it's totally fine with me if you're shutting me off. Things are too out of hand, too complicated already."

"I'm not going to do that. I've come to realize I've made a few mistakes, and it's that I blamed you. But for Zick, and for all of us now...I've forgiven you."

"You can't possibly..."

"It's about time you forgive yourself," and Greta embraced the crying little girl. "And me, after you're done with yourself, okay?"

* * *

The Tutors' Pod was less intimidating than it was on her last visit. Windows open, it had an air of both wonder and disbelief that they had actually been controlled by an Anugana. Many of the new Tutors aggregated in the waiting room with Zick and the others.

Jeremy stood up to greet them. "Greta, Elena." He showed them into the waiting room. "Wait here, the Head Tutor shall be with us shortly to oversee the entire process."

"Hi," Zob said in a low voice, hugging Greta, pleased that his wife was finally at peace with her fears. "You're okay. You did really well."

 _Affirmation is all we really need from others,_ thought Elena.

Then the large doors behind Jeremy opened, and out came Head Tutor Carnaby Croth.

"Good day," he said, "This is going to be simple. We've arranged everything in the next room, if you'll follow me." 

He beckoned them into the room from whence he came, smaller than the waiting room, but contained the machine and several chairs.

"All you really have to do is watch," he added. "Now, Ms. Elena, Mr. Zick, come forward."

_He sounds like a flight attendant or something._

Elena looked at Zick; he was smiling at the thought. _The Empathy..._ Now, they could hear each other as if they were speaking normally, feel everything the other is feeling, but after the transfer, would she lose that power as well?

 _You ready?_ he asked in thought.

 _Yeah._ She cast him a critical look. _You don't look like you almost died, you barely look like you came out a survivor from the lavender war._

_We should be glad it's almost over now._

Elena sighed. _That's...the problem._

"Let's do this," said Carnaby, interrupting their telepathic conversation. "Ms. Elena, please sit over there on that chair, next to the machine. No, it shouldn't hurt," he added after seeing the questioning look on her face.

When Elena was seated comfortably, he attached two tubes to each of her hands, a belt to her waist, and a band to her head. Then he turned to Zick. "When I turn this on, you hold this," and he pointed to a complicated-looking handle on the side of the machine. "That's it. Simple enough, right? The transfer should only last a moment, okay?" 

Without warning, he suddenly hit the switch; the machine whirred into life once again. Zick suddenly remembered the instructions and reached for the handle. Colored sparks gathered on Elena's skin. She had her eyes closed in silent, patient endurance, and then...

She screamed.

A strong electric current coursed through both of them—Zick was thrown back a few meters, and Elena fell off the chair, unconscious.

Filled with adrenalin, Zick quickly got to his feet and rushed to Elena. Carnaby was also beside her, checking her pulse rate.

"What happened to her?!" he asked.

Carnaby grinned. "Don't panic, she'll be fine. This is perfectly normal."

"You mean to say that her passing out because of the transfer is 'perfectly normal'?!" Zick's mind raced far back to that night Elena took his powers, the night they met again. "It didn't happen like that the first time we switched! The electric current woke me up."

"You were drugged with the lavender," Carnaby answered. "After you lost your powers, the lavender had nothing to weaken; in short it had no more effect for you. Today on the other hand, she was perfectly fine until she gave up the powering force inside her."

"Withdrawal," added Timothy.

"Withdrawal? From my powers?"

"Yes. What Emily said was true; it was really ancient knowledge, so ancient it was forgotten! While the Dom can be fed with a single emotion, the opposite is also true: it keeps the Tamer stronger, more alive."

"She won't...die, right?"

"Like I said, she'll be fine," Carnaby repeated gravely. "She's a human. It gave her a stronger personality. Its effect seemed good for her, but now without it, her brain needs to readjust to normality." He patted Zick's head as he rose to his feet. "Don't worry, she'll be alright."

* * *

Elena couldn't move. Her body was too tired, and now she remembered why: she had given back—given up—Zick's Taming powers. She had admitted it before, that it had given her a strange driving energy aside from the usual powers it gave, and with that an uncanny boldness. Without it, she was dead tired. But in three days she was leaving; some things had to be packed—some had to be left behind.

She didn't exactly want to follow that original plan anymore, not after she and Zick hung out and got closer again. That was the best thing that ever happened. Even if he did find out about her engagement, he seemed to take it well and somehow encouraged her. Which was the only thing that made things worse.

It means that her departure would be final now, she could never return, never have the right to return, or call them, or still _think_ there's someone back here waiting for her. _Come on. He's twenty years old. And people move on._

She opened her eyes. And it suddenly dawned on her that she was in Zick's room.

She sat bolt upright. But it was really it. _W-what am I doing here?_ She looked around. _At least I'm alone._ She found the items that used to be in her pocket on the bedside table. _It's better this way. It's better they don't know._

As she was about to pull the doorknob, the door opened—first slightly, as if uncertain, but in the next instance it swung open, and in came the object of her mental debate.

"Elena," said Zick. "How are you?"

There was something about his voice that made her worry, although she wasn't exactly sure what it was. She felt something deep and heavy weighing in him, in the air, in herself. There was something—what was it?

 _Empathy! Empathy! Is it really gone now?!_ She tried to listen for any thought he might give, yet there was nothing. Or something...that she couldn't just hear. _It's gone._

She had envied him for his powers when they first knew each other. She envied his ability for emotional empathy after she was sure what it was. He easily found her even if she ran away during their disagreements, and he was always the greatest person to bear with her enough. It often cheered her up, even to simply join him on another little adventure.

And now. Now, what did they have left to link them? Without the Empathy, without her powers—she was just another normal little girl who strayed into the coveted monster world. And oh yes, she had other responsibilities far from this, far away in another state, seemingly a world away.

She backed away slowly.

"Something wrong?" he said as he approached her.

"Nothing." She squirmed. _God, what am I saying?!_

"You should be okay now; Head Tutor Carnaby Croth said you were just facing withdrawal from my powers."

 _Now I understand. Did me a lot of good, it did._ "Errm, I...have to go."

"Why?"

 _Think of something! Anything!_ "Uh, to get something for the twins when I get back." _What a stupid excuse!_

"Okay." There was but a hint of concern in his voice.

 _I can't stay here!_ "Yeah," she went on, "I was supposed to do it earlier, but your mom and I talked, and she told me the machine was ready for the transfer." _I feel so stupid for having to excuse myself like this! Your Taming powers were the only reason I could bear being around you. But I've done too much..._

"You haven't done anything!" he blurted out.

Elena looked at him, every inch of her ready to explode if he came any closer. She shifted her glance away and sighed. _Exactly._

"Wait—"

She was out and running as fast as she could carry herself.

* * *

Half an hour later she was in the airport, waiting for the final call. Forget the items she promised Charlie and Violet. Her luggage had been recklessly thrown into the scanner's basket; the only handheld objects she carried were her wallet, her ticket, and a wet handkerchief...

Because there was no reason for her to stay. This time, there was really nothing more to do. She had run out of excuses to linger; the only thing she kept putting off was her flight back home. _But this is my home! Or it used to be..._

Finally, she let the memory flow back into her, let that horrible event flood her mind...

* * *

The _event_ had caused the past ten years to be torture for her? They had done the unthinkable, that time, and she was forced to confess to the Tutors. They had almost given a light penalty to Zick's family for allowing her to meddle with the monster world. But then she had to bring in their most recent fight at the moment, and they decided to take her fault against them.

"So you will all learn NEVER to mess around with your powers and harmless creatures," they said, sending them away. And then one of them added, "No wait! Let's give them the Centennial Punishment, so we'll have something to do. Anyway, it'll be a good opportunity to rehabilitate them all."

"Harmless, eh? You think Tulkamans are harmless? They almost destroyed Bibbur-si if we hadn't stopped them or Mask of Fire!" Zick was yelling.

"So you think it's right to go out and find them on your own without the permission and guidance of your resident Tutor? Timothy was already taking care of those Gaiga monsters after you did away with Mask of Fire. It was your job to stay out of it."

Well they were right about _them_ being wrong. And so they left the Tutors' Pod for home. But later that day their quarrel worsened.

"I told you a Tulkaman expedition would risk _everything_!" Elena let out the moment Zick closed his bedroom door behind them.

She was as eager to go as she was to share his abilities. But he always said 'no' about this one, and she was actually the one who urged them to go.

"But I—"

"You knew it was wrong," she cut him short. "Why do I always let you win me over with your adventures? Why didn't you stop me this time? And we just had to pick the greatest time of the millennium, just when there are newly instated Tutors. They're not as nice or 'wise' as we expected them to be!"

"But you can't blame me for their behavior—"

"That's why I'm blaming you for yours! There must be something wrong with you!"

"Then there's something wrong with you too for wanting to come along!"

Elena was unfazed. "I like the monster world! And I'm a Keeper too, it just gets more exciting—"

"Which gets you in more trouble than you deserve."

"I'm not in trouble—or at least I'm not the only one! Wait 'til Timothy finds out—"

"No, wait 'til your folks find out what danger you've been through. They just prohibited you from ever seeing me again, haven't they? You gave yourself another reason to be more careful, which you're obviously not doing."

Just then, she hated how witty he seemed, how he knew what she thought—how could he see inside her like that? She momentarily forgot the Emotional Empathy. Everything about it was unreasonable. She didn't care that he was surprised about what he just blurted out.

That night she decided to pack her things and sleep over at her cousin. Even he was better than Zick, better than any of them. She told her parents the next morning that she wanted to move. It turned out they were also planning to do so on account of her being turned into a Keeper because of Zick (on their previous adventure, regarding the blood machine).

Looking back, it seems so petty, so insignificant—how could she have let it get that bad? So bad that she had to be dragged away from where she really belonged. She had known it then yet often refused to admit it...she belonged by his side.

And now, here she was again, in the same dark tunnel.

* * *

"Calling passengers of flight 113C. The plane will be leaving in thirty minutes."

_This is it._

She stood up, faced the counters ahead of her. After she left—she couldn't even think beyond the moment she would board the plane.

"Elena! ELENA!"

She turned around.

Who else was it? None but Zick.

For a moment, they looked at each other—either fighting back the urge to start running away or start yelling. Perhaps because it was the last time? _Does it have to be the last time?_

He was standing three feet from her.

She remained clutching her ticket, her knees trembling.

"Elena." Almost a whisper. "You know you don't have to go."

 _I know! I know!_ Why did she have to believe in the first place that her family came first? Didn't she have her own decisions? Didn't she always use to think that _this_ gave her a purpose, a different destiny from what she might've gotten if she never got to know him?

"They want me to," she lied, nearly blatantly. _I_ wanted _to, okay? But that was ten years ago! I was immature! Now they're forcing me to stick with it._

"You have a mind of your own."

Again, she knew he hadn't changed in the least. He still knew what went through her, he still was smart and had the right instincts, even with non-monster related matters. She wanted to cry and pull him in her arms, embrace him to death and never have to return home to a different kind of prison.

"But I know this time I can't change your mind. I didn't do it then. It's ten years later—what power do I have over you?"

Tears brimmed in her eyes. She wanted to turn away, but she continued to stare.

"This may be the last time," she mumbled. _The last time I see you ever again if I leave. Just tell me to stay! I'll listen this time! I swear I'll listen!_

But he said nothing more than, "Then I guess this is it." And he walked to the elevator, which arrived just as he pushed the down button, looking determined to be out of her sight.

"WAIT!" she called. She wanted to embrace him, the urge was stronger than she could handle, but she held herself in place. Now she didn't even bother keeping her tears. "Zick..."

 _After all we've been through it can't really end like this!_ One way or another they had to meet again. Ten years ago she knew that, she had that instinct deep in her, hoping for it solidly, and it had come true. But this time, this time... _No, it can't really end like this._

He was just gazing at her. "I think you're a really bad friend, with all you've done to me! I think you did a terrible job of trying to keep us together. You didn't even call me anymore, not after the first time. You came back to rub in my defeat, and now you're running away again, for good this time."

"Please don't tell me that," she sobbed.

He approached her, his eyes seeming to taunt her with a pleading gaze and lips that wanted to kiss her again. Prove me wrong."

He took her ticket, handed it to the man waiting beside the counter and walked away.

* * *

She was still transfixed to her spot as the cool female voice on the speakers announced, "Last call for passengers of flight 113C. Please board the plane immediately."

The flight back to California was all she could wish for after Zick. Zick! She didn't even want to think of his name, never wanted his image before her eyes every single waking moment, even when she dreamt at night. Her guilt, her pride, it killed her inch by inch, inside of a weakened heartbeat waiting to rest.

 _Zick. Zick._ Why would the thought never leave her? She had to now, now was her last chance. If only she didn't say those things ten years ago, if only she didn't blame him, because it was her fault too. It was her fault too. It was her fault she had to be taken away, her fault she had to bear with her insufferable conscience and a nagging _image_ inside her head all day. _But Zick_ —

"STOP!" she yelled. People from all around her fired curious glances her way, before resuming their own affairs. She didn't care. People were boarding. There was still time. She could just leave, she could simply disappear.

She had never known herself to be so fickle. If her ten-year old self had seen her, she'd have begun a war. No, she was not fickle. But to leave or to stay? Her love or her life?

But it's not different, really, is it? Are they that different?

HE WAS HER LOVE. HE WAS HER LIFE.

Elena sighed. She looked at the point where Zick disappeared among the swarming crowd, then asked the man holding her ticket, "Hey, do you know where I can find a department store?"

He regarded her cautiously. "There's a store near the coffee shop over there," he pointed toward a large sign bearing the word "Walmart" in a blue light.

"I'll be back in three minutes."

* * *

The package arrived on their doorstep an hour later, neatly wrapped in blue paper. Zob inspected the note carefully, a short "To Zick" in red ink and curly writing, probably hurried.

Then he called his wife and handed it to her—as if she would know what to do. But in the end, she did, and left it on her son's bedside table.

* * *

"Hey, Zick! Are you there?"

Silence from both ends of the walkie-talkie.

"Anyway, here's my chance. Are you doing anything right now? Call whoever wants to listen. You might wanna hear this..."

_Why, Elena? Why do you put up with me everyday?_

There was silence for a long time, and the sounds of silverware against glass plates. They were having dinner—and she was broadcasting this? For what? Then something inside him reacted. _Just wait for it, okay?_ Fine, he would wait.

For a long time there was no conversation, until Elena's voice was heard.

"Hey," she said. That voice she used, she had used it before: the overly feminine tone which sounded more forced than pleasant.

"I want to say something, and you should hear it now, before it's too late. I've been thinking about this for the past two weeks when I was away."

_That sounds like your revelation to me._

"Just tell us what it is, we're all excited," said Harvey.

"Don't be. It's not good news. But if you say so, well...here goes." It was Elena again. She sighed. More silverware.

Next it was a male voice he had heard before, in a fake sweetness he easily recognized from all the movies he watched on guilt-trips. "Tell us, Ellie."

Suddenly this fierce upwelling of boiling anger rose from his chest. _Teddy,_ he recalled.

"Please don't, Teddy," said Elena. "I have to tell you all something, and I have to say it now before any of you say anything else."

_You weren't as subtle as with me. But I guess you've learned from experience._

"I know you won't forgive me—I might not either, but I need you to know this."

_Hmm, you were a bit more worried with me. Could that mean something?_

"I don't want to get married!"

There were gasps, five voices in unison. "But Ellie, we've already planned everything," said Julie. And her husband added, "You agreed to it too. How shameful. All the invitations, all the money and effort we've already put out for your marriage. And poor Teddy. He already has a wedding gift for you."

"But Dad, it's _my_ marriage! I want to be the one to plan it, I want to do what I feel like doing with it, and most of all, I want to be the one to _choose_ who I want to be with _forever_. I don't care about who doesn't agree with me. This is _my_ decision to make."

_Now that's more like it. The fighter I knew is still in her._

Violet squealed in delight. "Elena, you always told me you hated Teddy!"

"Hush, Violet! That's rude to say!" said Julie. "Is this true, Ellie?"

"From the day we met, until the day I die." He could imagine Elena smiling broadly at her defeated audience. "And anyway, I won't like to be stuck with a liar who gave up his Taming powers, which caused nearly irreversible damage to Bibbur-si had I not been there."

Teddy gagged. "How...how did you know about that?!"

"Tell me first, _ex-Tamer_ , why you did that," Elena pressed.

A tense silence ensued.

"I-I'll talk to you later." A chair moved against smooth tiling, followed by footsteps that seemed to walk away from Elena.

"Ellie, what...is that in your pocket?" Julie asked warily.

Elena chuckled lightly. "Oh, it's just a walkie-talkie."

Zick smiled to himself.

Harvey set down his glass abruptly. "You were broadcasting this conversation! Who's on the other end?! God, Ellie, you've changed so quickly in two weeks!"

"I want to be radical! I'm not bound by anything! I chose to follow you, but I have my own path to go along. And I've chosen what I want already." She laughed again. "Say hello."

 _Were you talking to me?_ "Hi, Elena," Zick said. He grinned. Is this how she was feeling—this wild and carefree, this amazingly happy and unbound? "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Potato. And hi, Charlie, Violet."

Charlie made a whooping noise. "So you did find Zick! Hooray!"

"Is that true? You went back to Old Mill to look for him?" Julie said sharply.

"And those were the greatest moments of my life."

"Ellie," Harvey told her, but Elena cut him short.

"Say 'Elena'. That's my name."

"You're being very rude to everyone..."

* * *

"That's enough," said Greta. She kissed Zick's forehead and put away the walkie-talkie. "I'm sure you're very excited with what you heard, but now you should go back to sleep."

"Thanks, mom."

She left the room after switching off the lights.

 _Elena!_ It's been barely six hours since he let her go, and a few minutes when he last heard her voice, but he couldn't help taking it out again, with difficulty. "Elena?"

Her instant reply amazed him. "So you're there! You heard everything?"

"Yeah." He let out a careless laugh. "You humiliated yourself in front of your family."

"I'm fine with that."

"You made a total fool of yourself for me... Are you crazy?"

"Depends."

He smiled. "On what?"

"If I proved it to you enough, already."

* * *

She entered the attic. It was dark, save for a few moonbeams through the partly open windows. Teddy was sitting on one of the boxes containing some old photo albums and other knickknacks.

"I owe you a huge explanation," he said. Elena wondered if he was addressing her or the memories around him.

She didn't reply and instead approached him.

"I ought to tell you first why I decided to leave."

"Go on," she prompted.

Teddy sighed. Shook his head slowly. "I used to like Lay, remember?" He sighed again. "She was too good for me; she wanted someone better than me. You were right all along, I guess: it just didn't get through to me how stupid or ignorant I was."

Elena blinked in disbelief, but let him continue.

"It took a while before I realized...that what I've been looking for...was right beside me all along, closer than I thought." He paused. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm in love with Zick!" he blurted out, finally on his feet, as he finally faced her. He had been crying. "I was, I am, and I always will be."

Elena smiled patiently. "I don't bother whether or not you're homosexual."

"Thank you," he said softly. "I couldn't tell anyone. I was so afraid they'd discriminate me—"

"You? Afraid?" Elena interrupted, laughing. "You were never afraid of anything, not even Emily."

"When a guy's in love, he does crazy things!" Teddy retorted. "You won't understand; you're not an only child, you're not even a Tamer, or someone who's horrified to find he's gay."

"But there's nothing wrong with it," she assured him. "And another thing, I know what it's like to be like you. I had a taste of power for a few days, and it was exhilarating."

"Yeah, 'exhilarating' is the right word. You feel like you're invincible, but there are things even its confidence can't pull you through." Teddy sat down again, his head bowed. "Which brings me to why I gave up my powers to that old hag Emily."

"You couldn't handle it?"

"It was too much. That Zick... I've always known he had eyes only for you since—like—forever. All he ever does is pose up for you, keep you happy, even if you weren't a part of this. I guess I have to apologize for being mean to you back then, huh?" he said in earnest.

She was too stunned to reply.

"Anyway, so I gave up my powers and isolated myself for a long time. But I couldn't take even that. I watched him fall deeper in love with you without you noticing anything. I watched him beg you not to leave. Then I thought it was finally my turn to be his best friend; it would only be a matter of time before he stopped waiting for you and love _me_. But obviously he didn't. I left Old Mill, flew over here to California, and what do I find?"

"You found me," Elena said, her eyes widening.

"I ran away to forget, but there you were, living a few blocks from me, like last time. So I thought, what better chance to start over? I'd try to stick with you so Zick would fade away from me. Guess what? You only reminded me more."

Teddy glanced at the window. Elena sat beside him and offered a hand.

"What's that?" he asked, not looking at her.

"You know, it's kinda funny that the three of us are trying to make do with each other, a literal love triangle," she answered. "I think we should seriously quit the marriage things and just be friends. What do you say?"

Teddy looked at her as though she asked for a box of drugs.

"I'm serious!" she said. "Two girls competing for—"

"Hey! I knew I shouldn't have told you!"

"I'm sorry." And she leaned over and gave him a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I later found out that this isn't how walkie-talkies worked, sorry. I'm just copy-pasting this, mistakes and all...sorry lol.)


	6. Epilogue: The Start of an Endless Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little last word.

Timothy couldn't hold his excitement; he couldn't just stand at the door and wait—he had to grin. For sure, this day would change history; it will be a day remembered by future generations as the day humans gained the liberty, the freedom to choose to interact with the monster world.

But no surprises. He still had yet to see Greta, Zob, Jeremy, the ghosts and the monsters gasp in shock as they behold the event of this wonderful day. He had yet to find Zick lift from the fever he developed the night Elena left—reason he took to locking himself in his room for days on end, as he did ten years ago. Most importantly, he had yet to hear Elena's elated voice from the other end of the walkie-talkie, perhaps in the same way that she revealed the reason she returned to Old Mill to her family and her fiancé. And even after that, she would have _one more response_ to give.

Ahh, and the Tutors should arrive any moment by now. And everything will go just as planned. It may require control for him, not to show his giddiness or any emotion, or exclaim in glee, before that moment. Also, it requires Teddy to pretend he doesn't know about the plan, conceal his knowledge of the show they will soon have—or embrace Zick the moment they meet again, for that matter. But never mind, the time is nearing! Oh, here is the doorbell!

__

* * *

_Ding dong!_

Elena finally removed herself from the couch, an activity she had taken to since she woke up, as her parents actively ignored her after her revelation. She had nothing on her to-do list this Wednesday, thanks to her boss allowing her a day of rest from the flight—of course, he didn't know that the flight wasn't really what bothered her. Of course, it had to do with someone she left behind and, despite the fact that she cleared the air with him, someone she may never see again.

Or that was what she thought until the series of events after she opened the door.

"Good morning, Ms. Elena!" the lively Bombo at her doorstep greeted her. "I be messenger Bombo from Bibbur-si! Please follow to transportation monster!"

"Huh?"

"I escort you home."

'Home'? Wasn't that the elusive place she left yesterday? The place where dreams and fantasies meet reality...

Elena barely recovered from the shock of that, when Teddy appeared behind her (successfully avoiding his kiss-on-cheek show to their families) and handed her the walkie-talkie. He had borrowed it after their little heart-to-heart talk; she imagined him listening all night for any sign of Zick from the other end. "Ellie, Head Tutor wants to talk to you," he said.

She received it warily, not even doubting the fact that he knew about the Head Tutor business, of which she told him nothing. But what startled her was the voice on the other end, which wasn't Zick.

"Ms. Elena? Ms. Elena? Good gracious, how do you know this contraption works? Can you tell if she can hear us?"

_Carnaby Croth?!_

Then another voice, this time familiar as our protagonist. "Most-High Tutor, this is a simpler version of the Signal—"

"Like the ones we confiscated from you?" Carnaby interrupted. "Well, this is certainly complicated-looking for a simple machine. If I'm supposed to be pushing this button, why isn't she responding?"

"Let it go after you talk so we can hear her," answered Timothy.

"Oh, ahem." Carnaby made an anxious, gulping sound and cleared his throat. "Ms. Elena, I assume that our messenger Bombo has reached you. Erm, please respond, I don't know how this works."

Elena shrugged. She looked at Teddy for support, but found none. "Yes, Head Tutor."

" _No!_ I mean, we shall have a meeting in about two hours, or as soon as you arrive here, whichever occurs first. The Bombo will take care of everything for you. We possess Emily's Creature Revealer, so Mr. Teddy may come if he wishes."

Teddy snatched it from her, "You bet I would!"

Elena blinked. "But I just got back."

"There are quite a few matters to discuss," Carnaby declared, "but it needs to be done in person."

Defeated. That described her properly now. "Yes, Head Tutor."

"No!" he coughed, "ahem, I mean, please proceed to your transport. We hope to see you soon."

The Bombo ushered them to the gelatinous creature with four long legs.

 _Great, this'll be unforgettable_ , thought Elena.

Little does she know...she's right.

* * *

Nothing could have prepared her for this moment.

Everything was once again entirely altered. No more the relief she witnessed last time, and (thank God) it wasn't as strict or rigid as was her first visit to the Tutors' Pod in ten years. Now this third trip here gave her a new surprise, in the form of a small meeting _already_ being held between Zick and Head Tutor Carnaby Croth, both of whom were whispering animatedly but inaudibly, both of whom, looked up in pleasant surprise the moment they laid eyes on her.

"Hey Elena," Zick said—or rather, sighed in relief. His smile warmed her inside and out, but not as much as the feel of his hand when he took hers. She would have retracted as easily, but not now. There was a silent void in her head without his mental voice in the background, yet she couldn't care less. Here, now, they were standing together, free of every obstacle that once loomed over them. Now, they were just two souls delighted to have found its missing half.

Behind her, Teddy blushed furiously, turning to the color of a tomato.

"Alright, alright," said Carnaby. "Let us proceed to the E-wing and begin."

* * *

Inside the E-wing was a long hall, where the rest of the Tutors were found giggling, Timothy wearing the largest grin of all. It was dimly lit, save for a small torch at the end of the hall, which illuminated a small wooden door and the three golden stands in front of it. These stands carried three golden trays, all covered in a thick cloth similar to the one of the Device, and basked in each their own spotlights.

"Friends, I welcome you to this glorious day! Nothing shall rival its greatness, even for the centuries to come. For this day brings triumph not only to Poddum-si, but to the world of humans as well.

"Ten Years ago, an Anguana began work on her second most dastardly deed, nearly succeeding in her attempt to gain Mr. Zick's Taming powers, with which she would have easily controlled Bibbur-si. It was Ms. Elena who rescued her friend, and us, at the expense of her life. She was revived by the Cure, a remedy to all ailments even death, more ancient than the Essence of Hate, and more powerful than any other treatment. After she became a Keeper, her parents forbade her to ever mingle us, as we also forbade her. Meanwhile our Anguana was imprisoned but unhindered; armed with her Essense of Hate she put into action her most evil, unspeakable, foul, evil—" he coughed, realizing he already said the word twice, "—plan, to control her clueless guards, certain that eventually her influence would reach us. She managed to infiltrate even our tightest defenses, hypnotized us, put me in charge of everything, fired my colleagues, instated the worst of our breed as replacements...until we even took to poisoning an innocent, young boy for fun."

He paused again. For the first time Elena realized that the three mean Tutors were nowhere in sight, and the old folks—Bartleby Bath, Deputy Deth, and the rest—were among the giggling group. For the first time, she smiled at them, unafraid; it was inexplicable, she felt nothing against them anymore.

Carnaby continued, "A long decade was spent in turmoil. It was long and nearly endless, until the day two weeks ago when once again, our little misfit reentered the picture. More trouble, our dazed minds feared. But lightning strike if I don't admit I missed Ms. Elena! For she would be our savior. She would learn the difficult art of the Dom and so much more in three days...and on the third, she would rid us of Emily, perhaps forever."

Applause from everyone.

"Suffering for reward, it is true. So it is my pleasure to be the one to host this ceremony, even though I no longer bear the prestigious title of Head Tutor. It is my pleasure to present to our heroes, three tokens of our gratitude." Carnaby stood aside to show Elena the three stands. "Our initial ideas were too infinitesimal to award to someone like Ms. Elena. These three, I hope, would be worthy of your great deeds, display our thanks, and show you're welcome here. You are no longer a spectator, my dear, you are a part of our history now."

Elena felt like dissolving into the floor at these words. Zick gave her hand a squeeze. She looked at him; he was smiling, albeit nervously.

"Moving on," resumed Carnaby, making his way to the first stand. The spotlight died as he unveiled the first tray: beneath the linen was a small vial of familiar 'liquid' glowing a pure, brilliant blue.

"It's yours," and Carnaby handed it to Elena, whose eyes widened as she realized what it was.

"T-thank you," she stuttered, half to the Tutors and half to the flask, "I...I don't know what else to say."

"Don't worry, save it for the last one," Timothy winked. She could feel Teddy grimacing behind her. Her eyes darted to the second tray.

"Now, the second gift," Carnaby stated. The linen fell like silk at his touch, and the spotlight died in time for the jingle of golden keys. "These can open any door in the E-Wing, especially the E-Room."

Elena took the keys uncertainly. "What does E-Wing and E-Room mean?"

"You'll find out if you open the E-Room."

She shook her head. _Why is everyone treating me like this? Why are they all giggling like this was some show?_ Teddy was mumbling something under his breath that sounded like, "Just do it, just get it over with, please." Ignoring it, she stepped over to the door, found a likely candidate among the keys to unlock it, and—

The only word she could form was "WHAT?"

* * *

The E-Room was everything the E-Wing wasn't: bright, decorated semi-formally, wide open windows that let in the fresh, morning breeze, two shelves off to one side of the room, and a large, linen-covered frame on the other.

"Behold...the E-Room." Carnaby exhaled in a satisfied manner. "I find my duty of unveiling every linen-covered item amusing. What I like more is your reaction. Over here, Ms. Elena." He beckoned her to the frame, and said, "Now you try this."

Elena looked to Zick for any enlightenment, but his smile only confused her all the more. She followed to where Carnaby was and tugged at the end of the cloth, which fell to the floor to reveal a portrait of...her.

"The Elena Commemoration Room was recently inaugurated—"

"You mean 'Just inaugurated', you only declared it now," Teddy whined. " _Please_ don't exaggerate."

"—to celebrate the victory we won because of you," resumed Carnaby as if no one had interrupted. "Now here. You open this too," he added to Elena.

"Oh great, what could be next?" sighed Elena, but she ambled over to it all the same.

__

* * *

_So you think I give up now?_

Teddy gave another impatient shake of the head and crossed his arms tighter. _You think I don't love you anymore because I helped plan this? You think this is easy for me, pretending I want you and your little girlfriend to have your moment?_

He was only lucky Elena never saw through his cover when he accidentally mentioned the words "Head Tutor", something he supposedly didn't know. Was it worth staying up all night to polish the plan with Timothy? Tutors, darn it, they think they're perfect, that they know everything. Yes, the plan was an excellent scheme like Timothy thought it would be, but they'll never know _his_ part was the most difficult of all.

Why he ever agreed to help was beyond him.

" _Teddy, you're our link there. You're perfect for the role; you can slowly mold Elena into the plan. All you have to do is hand her the walkie-talkie when the Bombo appears," instructed Timothy. "Just don't give away any details. And I have to warn you, when you see him you have to be careful not to do anything rash. If anything goes wrong, nothing right will ever come again!"_

" _And why would I help you?"_

" _You want him to be happy, right?"_

That was the most stupid decision he had ever made! Giving up his powers seem only second to that choice.

A nudge on his left arm brought him back to present. "What?" he said, attempting a poker face as he spoke.

"Teddy, I want to thank you for this," whispered Zick.

"Don't. Thank. Me," he replied rigidly. Any second now and he'd kiss him.

"But I need to! You've made this day really great for me—"

"'For you'? Is that all there is?!" he finally yelled, "I hope you enjoy your little victory as long and good as you can! I'm out of here!" He removed the Creature Revealer and threw it on the floor, off into the E-Room.

Suddenly the world around him vanished. There was nothing around him, above or below, that explained the giggling he heard from the seemingly many entities with them, or why Elena would gasp that loudly—perhaps she already saw what the Grand E-Shelf showcased, a collection of everything that had to do with Elena, the several confiscated knickknacks, the rest of the 'liquid' Dom sample, and the Canned Emily—but he can no longer see the shelf or its contents. It was just the three of them, floating in the air in a mysterious, invisible city now true to its name.

_I love you forever...but not now._

Thank heavens he never forgot where the elevator stood. But he ought to forget _this_. He ought to forget the day he wanted Zick to be happy while _he_ watched from the sidelines.

* * *

"What's with him?" asked Elena.

She had the right to wonder, but not him. While Timothy's grin reached his ears at the question, Zick felt but a hint of guilt for what happened. Of course he knew, he had always known about Teddy's affection for him. But no, not now. He can think over it, or even be sorry about it, some other day. Not now. This was going to be his day. _Their_ day.

"Most-High Tutor Carnaby Croth, shall we proceed with the event?" suggested Timothy.

"I believe so. Back to the E-Wing," replied the old Tutor.

They filed out of the E-Room and gathered around the last tray. Zick stayed behind, watching Elena fidget uncomfortably.

"Sir, does E-Wing have anything to do with my name too?" she asked.

"If you like, we also call it Ezekiel Commemoration Wing." Carnaby smiled, "Ah, and you're calling me 'Sir' again?"

"I suppose that's how it should be," she answered.

"Then I shall no longer call you 'Ms. Elena'."

"Why?"

"The Final Gift..."

He gracefully lifted the cover off the third tray. It was—

Elena shot a puzzled look at him. "A heart?" It was a real, beating heart. Of what, she didn't want to know.

Applause filled the room once more.

"Uh, that's...sweet," she said carefully, and laughed. _This is getting out of hand_ , he heard her think. "Just like the California-si authorities. Always the best in gift-selection."

Carnaby spoke again, "No longer a spectator, no longer 'Ms. Elena', my dear child—"

"Because today..." Zick continued for him. He saw the pleasant surprise in her eyes as she turned to look at him, and the glint of excitement on Timothy's, that he couldn't help but smile. "Because today is the start of an endless dream."

He already knew how Elena might react, envisioned a million ways in which she could respond. But no Empathy can predict her actual answer when he whipped out a small velvet box, knelt in front of her, and showed the golden ring with a drop of 'liquid' Dom Energy embedded in the diamond.

**THE END.**

* * *

As a writer, these two words were the most difficult to present. But for now, Zick and Elena have conquered the world of monsters yet again; Emily has taken her downfall (at last!); and both families are now coming together for a lifelong bond.

What's sad about story endings is that it stops there. However, I promise you that, while Ten Years is finally finished, many decades for Zick and Elena...have now begun.


End file.
